Until The Day After Forever
by PoppetRasmussen
Summary: "True love isn't easy — but it must be fought for. Because once you find it, it can never be replaced!"
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

He was watching through the window. What he saw was only a night, rainy London street. No people. And it made him miss her even more. He enjoyed the sound as he watched the rain rolling down the window. Kinda reminded him of bad old times. Their start wasn't all pink and full of rainbows. But he didn't have to feel bad about it because they have found their way back to each other. And that's all that mattered.

He was in London, for work. Of course, it was work that was chasing them everywhere. But it never bothered their relationship. The problem was that they were missing each other. All the time. They couldn't help but dream about each other every night. He, her long, brown, curly hair and her beautiful doe eyes. Her soft lips, her cute nose, which he loved to kiss by the way.

And her, dreaming of his black raven hair, his ocean blue eyes, his arms wrapped around her tight. His throat. She was attracted to his throat. She liked to run her fingers down his throat. He liked it, too.

She was in Atlanta, at home, spending time with their furry 'kids', as they like to call them. Their cutie pies, their kittens Moke and Jama-Lynx. She had to go to her yoga class soon, so she decided to call him, tell him goodnight, I love you, stuff like that.

She grabbed her phone and she searched for her 'Babe', when suddenly her 'Babe' called her himself. Again, they were thinking about each other at the same time. She smiled and clicked to answer.

"Hey babe." He spoke softly to her. He always spoke softly to her.

"Ian." She smiled even more as she heard his voice. He smiled as well as he heard her voice, saying his name.

"How are you? I'm calling because I'm going to bed soon, I wanted to hear your voice before I fall asleep."

"I know. I was gonna call you but then you did and..." She laughed cutely. He loved her laugh. "We always do that."

"This happens all the time." He laughed.

She smiled, hearing him laughing. She missed his smile and his laugh. "So, what's happening in London?"

"Right now, nothing. The convention is tomorrow."

"Oh. Did you eat? What did you eat?" She was concerned about him. She needed to know if he's alright so she wouldn't worry after that.

"Yup. Some fried eggs. I'm full." He laughed.

"Phew. I made a chocolate cake yesterday. Is it raining?" She was trying to dress up. It was hard but there was no way she was ending the call.

"It was, but it stopped now. Mmm. Save me some." Ian adored his girlfriend's cakes. He just couldn't resist. She cooked great.

"Of course I'll save you. I can't eat it all alone." She laughed and laid on the huge bed. "Ooh. I'm lying on the bed right now. I'm hugging your pillow. It smells like you."

"I have something yours, too." He teased.

"What? What is it?"

"Check what is missing."

She stood up, looking around. She searched in the underwear locker, when she noticed that her favourite black underwear wasn't there.  
"Hey!" She laughed. "Ian..." She loved this 'Ian'.

"Nina..." And he loved this 'Nina'.

"I want you to come home."

"I will be back soon, it's just tomorrow baby."

"I know, I know. I just miss you." She was trying to dress up again, for her yoga class.

"What are you doing?"

"I can't dress up. I'm going to a yoga class." She laughed.

"Oh. Dress up then. Bye, pookie."

"No, wait!" She put her phone on the bed and dressed up in clothes, suitable for yoga.

He laid on the bed, ready to fall asleep. He just didn't wanted to end the call. He couldn't get away from her.

"Hey? What are you doing? Are you watching the match or it's over?" She spoke again.

"No. I'm sleeping." He said in a sleeping voice.

"Why didn't you tell me? I'm gonna leave you then. Goodnight."

"No, don't."

"You need some sleep, Ian. I won't bother you. I love you, goodnight babe." She put her phone in her bag and went straight to the building where she was gonna have her yoga class.

"Love you too, Nina."


	2. The One with The Reunion

**The One with The Reunion**

It was a warm night in Atlanta. She was sitting close to the window so she could see if he was coming already. It's been quite a while and he wasn't coming.

That's why she was eating alone. She had made her favourite soup. Suddenly the doorbell rang. She dropped the spoon in the soup and put the bowl on the table. Then she went straight to the door ready to see her boyfriend.

She opened the door. And the person who was standing there wasn't Ian. It was his mother.

"Hey, Edna." Nina smiled. "What brings you here?"

"Miss Somerhalder." She corrected. "I heard my son is coming home tonight, so I came to see him here. I hope you understand me, Nikolina."

"Yes, come in...Miss Somerhalder."

Edna and Nina entered the living room. Nina was kind of constrained, that's why she forgot to offer Edna something to drink or to eat. They sat on the couch when Edna spoke.

"So, didn't you cook something for my poor son?"

"Um... I cooked soup."

"Soup? Can't you cook something else? Something more special?"

"Of course I can, I just..." She stopped talking when she heard the doorbell rang again. This time it was Ian. She was totally sure. She smiled and stood up to open the door.

When she saw his face, she couldn't help but giggle. She was so happy to see him. She just jumped in his arms and he hugged her tightly.

"I missed you so much." She whispered.

He kissed her lips and put her back where she was when he noticed his mother was standing right in front of them.

"Hi mum." He said simple.

"Mommy's son!" She started kissing his face.

"Ew.." Nina said to herself and laughed.

Ian noticed that, pulled away from his mother and smiled at Nina, knowing exactly what she was thinking.

"So, did you travel good?" Nina took his fedora and put it on her head.

"Yeah, yeah..." He looked at Edna who clearly wasn't happy her son was giving more attention to his girlfriend.

"Did you get me a present?" Nina giggled.

"Yup, I will show you later. I should send my mum to go to bed." He whispered in her ear. "She's overreacting not liking you."

Nina laid on the couch, waiting for Ian to talk to his mother and send her to the guest bedroom.

When he entered the room, she stood up to face him, wrapped her hands around his neck and kissed him passionately. He kissed her back, wrapping his arms around her waist and picked her up. They just kept kissing for a while. They have missed each other so much and they had so much to catch up.

Ian carried Nina to their bedroom and put her on the bed. They laid on the bed, cuddling. She rested her head on his shoulder and and took his hand in hers.

"I missed you, too babe. So muuch." He whispered and kissed her forehead.

She smiled, stood up and sat on him.

"What are you going to do?" He asked.

She didn't say anything. She just took off his shirt and started kissing his neck. Then his chest. He really enjoyed it. She kept kissing his chest, then his stomach and she unbottoned his pants. He took off her shirt and cupped her boobs in his hands. Then he started massaging them, while she took off his boxers and his member in her hand.

Ian let out a moan. She did that rarely, even though he liked it very much. She started moving her hand up and down his lenght and he just kept massaging her boobs and playing with her nipples.

"Oh." She let out a moan as well.

When he was hard enough, he throwed her on the other side of the bed and started taking her clothes off.  
She felt wetness between her legs, as he started moving it there.

"Ian." She moaned. "I need you, please."

He took a condom from the locker and put it on his member. Nina screamed in pleasure as she felt Ian's huge member entering her. It felt too good and she missed it so much.

He started moving inside of her, going deeper and deeper. They were kissing and touching each other's faces. Nina was moaning desperately as Ian was thrusting faster inside of her, leaving her breathless. Both of them were moaning like crazy. The good thing was that Edna was sleeping and she couldn't hear them.

He circled his hips. "Ooh."

"Ohh oh oh Ian, oh..." She tried to do the same, it felt so good.

He did it a few more times, then she cried out, getting to her orgasm. Ian did two more circles and he got to his orgasm as well, filling the condom.

He rolled on the bed and cuddled her. "It was amazing."

"Yeah, it was." She breathed heavily, turned to him and kissed him gently. "I love you."

"I love you, too." He smiled.

They were cuddling a few minutes when she fall asleep. He took the blanket and covered them.

He was watching her sleeping peacefully, with a smile on his face. He loved her more than anything in the world and that's all that mattered.


	3. The One Where They Go To Malibu

**The One Where They Go To Malibu**

Nina and Ian were sleeping peacefully in their huge bed, cuddling. Suddenly someone unlocked the front door. They didn't hear it. A blonde girl got into the house with her own keys. Oh, of course. It was Ashley Benson. Nina's best friend. She was a bit crazy sometimes but she was still a friend of them.

She got upstairs, in their room. They were still sleeping.

"Oh, great. They forgot." She thought.

She left their room, when she heard a voice behind her.

"Ashley?" Nina called her quietly.

She turned to face her. "Mooorning. Did you forget about our trip today, me, you and Ian? And Duda."

"Um... No. Are we late?" Nina stood up.

"Nope, but you better hurry because we will be." Ashley went to Ian's side of the bed and looked at him. "Smolder? Smoldypants? Get up. Come on."

Nina laughed at Ashley and entered the bathroom.

What woke Ian up was Nina's cute laugh. So he turned to look at her, when he saw Ashley. She giggled.

"Hmm..." He looked confused.

"What? I'm here to remind you that we must fly to Malibu soon and if you don't get up, we'll be late."

"Oh my god. I totally forgot." He got up and opened eyes widely.

"I knew it. Hurry. Please. I really wanted to go."

Ian went straight to the bathroom, where his girlfriend was. He hugged her from behind and placed a soft kiss on her neck.

"Good morning, beautiful."

"Good morning." She smiled.

He smiled as well, when he saw her smiling. Then he took his toothbrush.

"I'm gonna dress up." She smiled and left the bathroom.

Nina took a top and shorts. Simple summer clothes. "What do I have in this villa? What should I take?" She digget her closet, looking for some other nice summer clothes.

"We have everything we need." Ian got out of the bathroom. "But you may take your sexy swimsuit. And a sexy underwear."

She laughed. "Okay, ."

He smirked and dressed up.

When both of them were ready with dressing up and packing some stuff, they went downstairs. They saw Ashley and the little blonde girl, Duda Bundchen, drawing.

"Are you guys done?" Ash asked.

"I'm cewtainly weady." The little girl spoke. "I took my favouwite swimsuits." She smiled.

Nina and Ian loved kids and sometimes they were taking care of Duda when she was here. Now they decided to take her with them.

"We're all ready. Let's go."

All of them got on the plane. Ashley and Duda listened to music and played games. Nina and Ian treated the flight like a make out session. Anyways, the flight went well and they got safe to Malibu.

They stayed in Ian's villa. It was a big white one, with a pool and stuff everyone would love.

Nina and Ian loved to come here every summer. They were very happy that they had the chance to stay there again this summer.

"I'm starving. The plane food sucks." Nina laughed as she entered the villa.

"Let's get some croissants. And fruits." Ian offered.

"Yum... You make me starve even more." She pulled him to her and kissed him.

"I would like to have Nesquik." Duda showed up and smiled.

"Oh, num! I would like to havae Nesquik, too." Ash picked up Duda. "I will take care of her. You two, have fun." She took the little girl to the kitchen.

"Mmm."

"Babe, it's so hot here. I'm putting my bathing suit on and I'm waiting for you by the pool."

"Sure." Ian smiled. "I'm gonna get something for us to drink."

Nina got upstairs in their room and dressed up in her hot swimsuit, which Ian really liked.

Meanwhile, Ian made two cold strawberry smoothies. No alcohol, at least not now. Then he got upstairs to dress up.

When he was ready, he went outside by the pool and saw his girlfriend laying on the sunbed. She was so hot. She had such a beautiful body. She was very thin, with long legs and big boobs.

He went straight to her and placed a kiss on her belly.

"Mmmm. Let's get wet. You're so hot with wet hair." She laughed.

"Sure." He picked her up.

"Are you going to drop me in there?"

"Maybe." Ian went closer to the pool and suddenly jumped in it, with Nina in his arms.

Ahhh. In this heat, it felt so good to swim into this cold water.

"Oh god." Nina leaned back and took the cold smoothie. She drinked from it. "Mmm. Strawberries."

"Your favourite." Ian smirked.

"Aww, you're so sweet." Nina laughed and runed her fingers through his wet hair.

"Sweet?" He laughed. "I'd prefer hot."

"You're both." Nina laughed and kissed him.

They enjoyed a hot summer day in Malibu, by the pool, making out. They were both so happy to have each other. They loved each other more than ever.


	4. The One with Grilled Cheese Sandwiches

**The One With Grilled Cheese Sandwiches**

Nina and Ian had a great weekend in Malibu but unfortunately they had to go back to Atlanta.

_Last night..._

"Oh, Ian, oh oh ohh ohh yeah oh..." She was moaning desperately, as he was thrusting faster and faster inside of her. He rubbed her clit with his finger and she screamed in pleasure. He hurried the movements. Both of them were enjoying what they were doing. It was truly amazing. Nina couldn't stop moaning, she couldn't remember her name, it felt so good.

"Oh my god, oh yeah oh oh oh, don't stop."

He slid his tongue on her nipple, then on the other one.

"Fuck me."

This made him even more horny and he started to move the fastest he could. Soon he got to his orgasm and Nina did as well.

"Oooooooooooh..." Nina felt the liquid rolling between her legs.

Ian rolled on the bed, breathing heavily.

"I want again." She looked at him.

"You lead."

She smiled and sat on his member. She started moving up and down his lenght, stroking her clit.

"Ooh..." He moaned as he felt her on him.

"Mmmm, yeah..." She was moving slowly, stroking her clit.

"This is so good." He let out a moan and closed his eyes.

She kept moving slowly on him, when suddenly she took his member in her hand and placed it on her entrance. It filled her. It felt so amazing having him inside of her. And it felt so amazing for him, being there. So wet and so warm. They started kissing, using their tongues. No moving, just kissing.

"I love you so much, baby." He whispered in her ear and held her hips.

"I love you too, Ian. Oooooh!" She screamed as she started riding him.

"Oh yeah, oh yeah..." He was moaning and holding her hips so she could move easily.

She moved faster and faster and placed his hand on her boob. He squished it and started playing with both of her boobs as she kept moving.

"Ohhhh ohh oh god please, oh ohh ohh, it's so good..." She was moaning and it was driving him crazy.

He went deeper inside of her, holding her hips and she got to her orgasm. She started stroking his member, sitting on it and moving and he got to his orgasm. Nina was like a goddess. With her curly long hair and huge boobs.

That was an amazing night, they surely will remember it for long.

_The morning..._

The doorbell suddenly rang. The ginger girl inspected the door and the house, as she always did. That was a pretty strange habit.

"Ian! Ian! Get up." Nina shaked his body.

"Mmmm..." He opened eyes. "Hey." He smiled and stroked her hair.

"Get up. Someone's visitng us." She placed a kiss on his lips and stood up.

Nina dressed in Ian's black shirt and got downstairs to open the door.

When she opened it, she saw Holland.

"Hey people, Ooh, Neens, such a modern pajama." Holland giggled.

"Thank you, Holls." Nina laughed. "Come in. And don't look at my hair, i just got up."

"I'm sorry! I didn't know that. Can I use the bathroom?" The ginger girl asked.

"Of course, this way."

Ian showed up.

"Hey."

"Aw, are you naked? It's okay, you're still modern." Holland laughed.

"I know."

He wasn't totally naked but...

Nina and Ian entered their room and Nina took of the shirt. He squished her boobs. He liked to touch them. She blushed. Then she took a black bra and put it on.

"Pin it on, please." She asked.

He pinned it on and placed a kiss on her back.

"Such a modern bathroom. This people have such a modern house. Oh my god! Neens!" Holland called her.

"Um, babe. I have to dress up, can you see what she wants?"

"Sure." Ian went to the other bathroom and knocked on the door.

"Neens? Do you have a tampon? Oh my god, such a fail."

"It's Ian actually." He laughed softly.

"Oh my god! Oh my god! I'm so ashamed right now..."

"It's okay. Wait a sec."

Ian went back to the bedroom.

"You better take this." He laughed. "She wants a tampon."

"Oh.." Nina laughed and went to the bathroom door.

"Holls, look at the locker under the mirror."

"Okay Neens, I'm so ashamed."

Ian hugged Nina from behind. "Let's have breakfast."

"Okay." She smiled and took his hand. Then they both went downstairs in the kitchen.

"So." He opened the fridge. "What do you want to eat?"

"Grilled cheese sandwiches." Nina giggled.

"Okay." He took some pieces of the bread.

Holland appeared at the kitchen. "No. Ian! This sandwiches are made from two pieces bread. Can I help?"

"Sure. I'm gonna get some juice."

"You two are such a terrible cookers." Holland laughed, took some cheese and the frying pan.

"Why? We just fotgot how. I'm gonna teach from you. You're great." Nina smiled.

"It's easy. They're almost reeeady."

Ian took an orange jucie from the fridge and poured into three cups. Holls finished with the sandwiches and took them out of the pan.

"Have some everyone!"

Nina took a piece and bit from it. "Mmm, Holls you're good."

"You already told me that, Fluffy." She giggled and drinked from the juice.

Ian took a bite from his sandwich.

Nina and Ian enjoyed a summer morning together with one of their crazy friends. Actually all of their friends were crazy. But they loved them anyway.

_The Afternoon..._

"Babe." Nina whispered.

"What?" Ian smiled at her.

"Those grilled cheese sandwiches made me horny."

"Really?" He lauhed softly.

She took his hand and placed it on her boob, beneath her shirt.

"Yes. Make love to me."

He squished her boob, laid on her top and started kissing her passionately. They were lost in kisses. They made out, then they made love. It was an amazing afternoon for both of them.


	5. Better with Whipped Cream

**Better with Whipped Cream**

She opened her eyes and yawned. It smelled good. An early summer morning. The window was open and the sun was shining through it. She smiled. Then she heard her boyfriend, whistling. Now, she laughed.

"Morning." He smiled and put a raspberry in her mouth. "The breakfast."

"Just one?" She laughed. "Mm..."

"Nope." He put another one in her mouth.

"I want whipped cream as well." She smiled.

"Get up then."

"Why didn't you wake me up earlier?" She got up from the bed.

"I didn't want to. You're cute when you're sleeping."

"Oh..."

"Come on." He smiled at her and went downstairs.

Nina yawned again and then streched. "I'm cooooming." She was wearing only her panties and his shirt when she got downstairs, at the kitchen.

Ian had already made the breakfast, he just took the whipped cream Nina asked him to earlier and took out some juice from the fridge. She stood right behind him and placed a kiss on his neck.

"Mmm." He smiled, then turned to face her and gave her the whipped cream and the cup of juice.

"Thank yew." She giggled.

"Oh, we got another Ashley here." He laughed.

She smiled at him and put some whipped cream on her raspberries.

"Come here. I want you to feed me." She sat on the kitchen countertop and he sat in front of her.

He took a raspberry and put it in her mouth. She licked his finger. It tasted good. He took another raspberry and gave it to her, then he kissed her lips. She took another one and placed it on his lips. Before he was ready to eat it, she took it away and ate it herself. Then she kissed him passionately. He bit her tongue gently.

Nina took another raspberry, unsticked from his lips and ate it. Ian put some whipped cream on her nose, to get more attention.

She considered this as a game, took the bottle of whipped cream and sprayed him with it. He took it from her hand and did the same with her.

"Ian!" She laughed. "Give it to me!"

"Wait. I gotta put some more on you." He laughed and sprayed some whipped cream at her face.

She covered her face with her hands and giggled. "It was mine."

"God." He laughed, put his hand on her butt and picked her up.

She took the bottle of whipped cream from his hand. "Now, let me go or I will make you a whipped cream snowman." Nina giggled.

"But there isn't any whipped cream in the bottle anymore." He laughed.

"Don't laugh!" She let go of his arms. "You will see now." She opened the fridge. Then she turned to face him with a sad face.

"I'm sorry. No more whipped cream." He laughed.

"Stop it!" She giggled and hit him playfully.

"Okay, okay. I'm stopping."

"Hmm..." Nina started thinking. She remembered the bottle of whipped cream she used yesterday. It was in their room. "Stay here." She laughed and got upstairs to take the bottle from their bedroom.

"Alright." Ian laughed and opened the cupboard where were the other bottles of whipped cream. He took one.

Nina got downstairs, hiding the bottle from their room behind her back. "Oh my god!" She laughed! "Boy, from where did you get this? You don't play fair!" She laughed and sprayed some of the whipped cream at his face. "What were you thinking?" She took his bottle and sprayed cream with both bottles.

"Why didn't you check in the cupboard?" He laughed, took his whipped cream back and sprayed her.

"Why didn't you tell me? Stop." She put her bottle on the kitchen countertop and opened the cupboard. "Where are they?"

"No more." He threw the bottles.

"Oh." Nina closed the cupboard. Then she slipped from all the whipped cream on the floor and fell.

Ian helped her to get up. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." She laughed. "You know, you have to clean in here." She giggled.

"Snow minim." Ian laughed. "Nope, I'm not doing this."

"Carrot." She giggled, grabbed his hand and went in the backyard.

"Where are we going?"

"Here. In the backyard." She turned on the sprinklers. Then she looked at his face, giggled and pushed him on the grass.

"Hey." He laughed softly, grabbed her hand and pulled her with him on the grass.

She was lying on his top, smiling at him. "Aw." She cleared his face, cleaning the whipped cream and he kissed her.

Nina felt his wet tongue on her lips and didn't open her mouth purposely. Ian bit her lower lip but she was interested to where would he get to achieve his goal, so she held one's ground. He bit the lip stronger and caressed a ticklish place behind her ear.

This made her giggled and she opened her mouth a little. Ian didn't wait for an invitation, so he slipped his tongue in her mouth. She bit it gently.

He kept kissing her, going slowly to her neck. She moaned in pleasure. She adored this neck kissing. But he got back to her lips. They kissed for a while, then she pulled away.

"Mm, hey. Let's get inside."

"Alright. Get up." He laughed softly.

She giggled and got up. He got up as well. Nina wrapped her hands around Ian's neck and stared at his beautiful ocean blue eyes for a while. He stared at her brown big doe eyes. She always had this spark in her eyes, when she was with him. She was so happy to have him by her said. And Ian was happy too of course. They loved each other more than anything in the world. They were more than in love, as Ashley, their dear friend liked to say.

They were smiling at each other when Nina spoke.

"Now, we don't have any whipped cream. Would you like to buy some while I'm taking a shower?" She laughed.

"Oh, no way." He laughed.

"Why not? Ian!" He was walking to the house, when she jumped on his back and giggled.

"Cucumber." He laughed.

"Cucumber? I'm a cucumber?"

"Yes you are. My favourtie cucumber." He laughed. "With perfect long legs."

"Oh god." She laughed. "You're killing me."

He was already into their house and got upstairs in their room. Nina was still on his back and was watching the wet footspets he was leaving.

"Oh god! Who will clean this?" She laughed. "Ian!"

"No one. I'm gonna eat you, right now." He smirked and entered the bathroom.

"Oh no! No way! We're not having sex now." She giggled.

He put her on the floor, pushed her to the wall and lifted up her leg, putting it around his body. Then he slipped his hand in her panties and stroked her clit with his two fingers. She closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling.

"Ooooh. Yeah, oooh. Yeah, you're right. We're... gonna have.. sex.. right... now." She spoke with closed eyes, feeling his finger making circles on her clit.

He smirked and kept doing it for a while. But then she pushed him to the other wall.

"I lead."

"Alright then." He smiled at her and then she kissed him passionately, letting their bodies burn with desire.


	6. Better with Babysitting

** Better with Babysitting**

The ginger girl stopped in front of Nina and Ian's house with a stroller and a baby inside of it. Nina was taking a shower,Ian was watching TV. It was a normal weekend.

Suddenly the doorbell rang and Ian stood up to open the door. He saw Holland.

"Holland." He smiled. "Come in."

She entered the house, pushing the stroller. "Megan said to bring the baby to you."

"Yeah, she told me that. But I can't take care of a baby."

"You're going to be his godfather. His name is Noah! He's a little cute boy and Megan wanted you to meet him right away."

"Alright then. Sit down."

"But. Ian, I gotta go. I thought I can leave Noah with you and Megan will come and take him very soon. Would you like to carry him?"

"Yeah sure." Ian agreed.

Holland took the little boy out of the stroller and placed him into Ian's arms. That was a pretty strange feeling.

"That's good." The ginger girl smiled and took the baby bottle with water.

"Megan will come soon. Leave him to me if you want."

"Oh my god, are you sure?"

"Yup." Ian smiled.

"Oh god. Alright." Holland giggled. "But he may fell asleep so you must find a place where he can do it."

"He will sleep on our bed. I will look after him. But let him fall asleep first."

"Okay." Holland took Noah from Ian's arms, sat on the couch and gave him some water from the baby bottle.

The little boy drank a bit but then started crying, not wanting anymore. Holland caressed his baby hair and gave him his pacifier. That would make him calm down. Holland was looking into his baby blue eyes. He was a handsome baby boy. After some minutes Noah fell asleep in Holland's arms and both Ian and Holland took him into the bedroom.

Ian put him on the bed and covered him with a blanket.

"I will look after him. You can go now."

"Okay." Holland giggled.

Then she left the house. Ian was sitting on the bed and was staring at the sleeping baby boy.

Suddenly Nina showed up, just in a towel wrapped around her body.

"Sweety." She hugged Ian and kissed him.

"Hey babe. Look who's here."

"Oh my god! Is this baby Noah? He's so cute. It smells like a baby."

"Yeah."

"Ian we're invited to a wedding. Blake and Ryan's wedding. So I wanted you to help me with the dress."

"Now? Is the wedding now?" Ian laughed.

"No, no, not now. But it's soon." Nina giggled and looked down at Noah when he opened his eyes. "Oh my god, they're blue."

"Yeah, like mine." Ian laughed.

"When are we getting married?"

"When do you want to get married?"

"No, no... Forget about what I just said." Nina caressed Noah's belly.

"You don't want to get married, don't you?"

"Of course I want. Just don't run fast." Nina smiled. "Pick Noah up."

Ian took him in his arms. "Hey buddy."

Nina smiled at him and spoke to Noah. "Are you hungry, baby boy?" She laughed.

"He can't answer you. But we better feed him." Ian laughed as well.

"But how? I don't know how."

"With milk maybe?"

"Wait." Nina stood up and went downstairs to search how to make a powdered milk for the baby.

Ian put Noah back on the bed and got downstairs to Nina.

"You left him alone?" Nina was sitting in front of the laptop.

"He won't fall. Don't worry." Ian kissed her cheek.

She smiled. "Where's his bottle?"

Ian went to Noah's stroller and took the baby bottle. "Here you go." He gave it to her.

"So, now. We have to make the powdered milk." Nina poured warm water into the bottle.

"How?"

"It's easy." Nina put some spoons of the powdered milk in the bottle. "Now shake it." She giggled.

Ian took the bottle and shook it. The milk was ready. He put some on her hand to check if it's warm enough. It was great, so Nina and Ian got upstairs at their bedroom where Noah was.

Nina sat on the bed and took Noah in her arms.

"Are you gonna feed him?" Ian asked.

"No, you are." Nina smiled and gave Noah to Ian.

He sat down and gave the bottle to the baby boy. He started drinking from it and Ian was just carrying the bottle, helping him to drink. The baby was drinking and staring into Ian's eyes. He even grabbed his finger. Ian laughed softly.

Nina was looking at them, smiling. Then she stared at Ian's lips.

The little boy pushed the baby bottle away when he was ready. Ian turned to face Nina and kissed her. She kissed him back. Then pulled away and smiled at him.

"We're gonna have a baby someday."

"Yeah." Ian smiled at her too.

"We're gonna try a lot." Nina giggled.

Ian laughed, liking the idea. "Yeah, I like it. I like this." He smiled again. "I love you."

"I love you too." She kissed his lips softly.


	7. Better with Christmas Shopping

**Better with Christmas Shopping**

Summer went by too fast. It was quite amazing actually but it was gone. Nina and Ian spent every second of it together. Working or going on a vacations when they had a chance or even just having that amazing summer sex.

But, here comes December.

Christmas mood, cold weather. Stuff like that. It was a good time of the year.

Ashley got into Nina and Ian's house without telling them as she always did. She got upstairs.

"Who's this?" The blonde girl heard a voice.

"Who's this?" She repeated what she heard and looked around.

"Ashley?"

"Ian?" She was walking into the dark room, then suddenly he appeared.

"Oh my god!" She pinched his neck.

"Ouch!"

"Sorry, I had to get Nina so we can go shopping."

"Well, Nina is... doing some woman stuff."

Ashley giggled. "Oh. Then, let's go together. Nina always wanted you and me to go shopping so I could show you what to buy. My stuff. She likes my stuff. Every single Christmas thing in my house. She want it. So let's go."

"Every single thing?" Ian laughed.

"Yeah. Come on." Ashley got out of the house. Ian followed her.

"So, this is my grandma's car. I will drive."

"Alright."

Both of them got in the car and Ashley drove them to the famous Christmas shop where all her 'christmas stuff' were from.

"Hold the candles. They smell very nice, Nina loves them!"

"Good to know."

"She also wants like my little snowflakes, snowmen, those cute little white bears. And of course those lights."

"What about the Christmas tree?"

"No, no it's too early. Also take from those..." She read the label. "Xmas cane&jelly stuff."

The shopping cart was full within minutes. Ashley filled it with some more shining and sparkling stuff. And then, they were done. They passed through the cash desk, then they got on the car and got back home.

Nina showed up downstairs. Ian turned to face her and laughed softly.

"Oh, your hair is messy."

"Don't laugh at me!" Nina giggled.

Ian smiled at her, got closer and kissed her. She grabbed his shirt and pulled him closer.

"God, this is amazing." Ashley said and laid on the couch with a happy face.

Ian started kissing Nina's neck, behind her ear. She buried her fingers in his black raven hair.

"Ian, why are you so insistent?"

"Because you're irresistible." He whispered.

"God, you're turning on people!" Ashley giggled and stood up. "Go make babies." She didn't mean it then. Really. She left the house.

Nina pushed Ian to the wall and kissed him passionately. He kissed her back, biting her lips. Then she ripped his shirt off. He didn't wait for an invitation, he just pushed her on the couch and took off her jeans and her shirt. Then her bra.

"Mmm, oh." They were kissing passionately, ripping each others clothes. It was so damn hot. So damn hot.

"Ian.. I don't want to wait anymore."

Ian spread her legs open and penetrated her. When she felt him inside of her she screamed in pleasure. It felt so good. For both of them. They were moaning desperately, kissing passionately and making strange noises. He was moving inside of her, letting her feel every single wave of pleasure. He was making love to her.

She was looking into his ocean blue eyes with desire, wanting more and more of that. So he was thrusting faster.

"Lay on your chest."

She did what he told her to and then he penetrated her from behind. Then she whined. Loud enough.

"Don't stop, ohh ohhhh." She was almost yelling.

He was moaning in her ear, kissing it, biting her earlobe, moving deep inside of her to this spot, where she felt most pleasure. She couldn't help but try to move too, begging for more and more. She was trying to push herself, she wanted him to go deeper. And deeper. He went deeper. He moved faster, letting both of them to scream in pleasure.

Their bodies were covered in sweat already but they didn't wanted this to stop. They wanted to keep it forever.

She turned her head to kiss him. He slid his tongue on hers and kissed her back. This thing, all the pleasure they were feeling as he thrust inside of her and the passionately kissing was like the most amazing thing.

She pulled away to take a breath. He was still moving inside of her, when she opened her mouth, without saying anything. Her body shaked as she felt the orgasm and then she cried out. He put his hand on her belly and started moving very slowly with gentle strokes, while kissing her neck and shoulders.

Nina enjoyed the feeling, while resting on the couch. Within minutes, his body shook as well and he got to his orgasm.

She turned and wrapped her legs around his body. He kissed her, while caressing her face and stroked his member on her clit slowly.

"Mmmm. I love you."

"I love you too." He kissed her forehead.

She smiled at him and unwrapped her legs from him. He stood up and she turned again, lying on her belly.

"Come on, let's take a shower." He slapped her butt.

She giggled, got up and followed him to the bathroom. Ian locked the bathroom door and they started showering.

"Babe." Nina spoke.

"What?"

"We forgot something."

"What?"

"A condom."

"Oh..."

"It's okay." She hugged him tight, wrapping her hands around his body.

He hugged her too and caressed her back. They stayed like this some minutes but then she turned to take the shower gel.

"You have a really nice butt." Ian smirked. "But it's too white."

"Because you're not taking me to vacations babe!" She giggled.

"Oh and where do you want to go on a vacation?" He laughed at her and grabbed the shower gel from her hands.

"Dominican Republic." She smiled.

"Okay then, I promise you that after exactly one month we will be traveling to the Dominican Republic."

"On January 4th?" She giggled and hugged him again.

"On January 4th." He smiled and put some shower gel on her body. He moved his hands on her back and shoulders. Then on her breast. And then between her legs. She blushed and enjoyed the feeling.

"And in the Dominican Republic we're going to have this amazing hot sex like today, all the time."

"All the time?" Nina giggled.

"Yeah. All the time."

"All of the time when we are there you will own my body."

He smiled at her and kissed her. She kissed him back and then pulled away.

"But you will get me tired."

"Well, we will have some time to sleep and swim and of course to eat cake because we won't get back for your birthday. You will be all mine."

"I like it." Nina smiled at him.

"Same. I can't wait." Ian smirked.

"I thought you can't wait for your birthday." Nina laughed.

"I'm not a little kid like you." He laughed as well.

"Hey! I'm not little!" She put some shower gel on his head, letting it fall on his face.

They were both laughing, while having fun in the bathroom.


	8. The One with His Birthday

**The One with His Birthday**

It was a cold December day. Ian and Nina were sleeping even though it was time to get up a long time ago. Nina woke up and looked at her boyfriend with a smile. He was still sleeping so she started moving on the bed. Maybe this could wake him up.

Suddenly he opened his eyes. And smiled at her.

Nina turned to face him again. "Happy birthday." She kissed him.

He kissed her back and then pulled away. "Thanks."

"34, wow." She giggled.

"I'm getting older." He laughed.

"And sexier."

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah!" She laughed and stood up. "Such a wonderful day."

"But we blew it." He laughed and stood up as well, wrapping his hands around her body.

"We still have time. What do you wanna do?"

"Well, I'm hungry."

"Let's go out and get something to eat then. We always eat junk on your birthdays." Nina giggled.

"Yeah, let's get hotdogs."

"As you wish." She smiled and then dressed up in warm clothes.

Ian dressed up as well and stared at her.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Nothing. I'm enjoying the view."

"Are you sure? You don't look happy."

"I'm happy." He smiled.

"Good." She smiled as well. "Let's go."

Nina got downstairs and dressed in her winter coat. Ian followed her and both of them got out of the house.

"Your present will be a little late."

"I don't need presents baby."

"Yes, you do."

"Do you like this house?"

"Yes, why are you asking?" Nina took his hand in hers and they started walking.

"Just asking." He smiled.

They got to the Atlanta downtown, when they met Torrey.

"Hello guys. Happy birthday, Ian!" She covered herself with the coat and stroked her belly.

"Thanks." Ian smiled.

Nina hugged Torrey. "Ian, I'm gonna have a little chat with her you go and get the hotdogs." She smiled.

"Alright." Ian smiled and went to get the hotdogs.

He ordered two hotdogs, one with classic chopped onion and mustard, and one with yellow mustard, white onion and potato chips. He payed for them and went back to Nina. Torrey had already left so it was just the two of them again. Ian gave the hotdog to his girlfriend and smiled.

"Thank you, baby." She smiled too and kissed his lips.

"You're welcome." He took a bite from his own and they started walking, while eating.

"Oh, you have some mustard." Nina giggled.

"Where?" Ian laughed.

"Here." She kept giggling and cleaned the mustard from his face.

"So, where are we going now?"

"We're going on the ice rink."

"Oh, okay. Cool." He smiled.

"But first, let's finish with these." Nina continued to eat.

"I'm almost done." Ian took the last bites and ate his hotdog.

"And I can't eat anymore." She laughed and threw the rest in the bin. "Let's take skates now."

They got inside where they had to put on the skates. They found their size and were ready to skate. Both of them got on the ice rink.

"I always fall. It's a tradition." Nina laughed.

"This time, I'll catch you."

"I love you so much." Nina smiled and started skating.

"I love you more." He started skating as well.

She was skating while looking at him with a smile. He was skating behind her. She lifted up her leg and laughed. Ian took a picture of her. Then she showed behind his back.

"Take a picture of us." She smiled and he took the picture she asked him to.

"Again."

He took more pictures of them smiling, kissing and hugging each other. Then they started skating again.

"Catch me!" Nina was laughing and ran away from him.

He followed her, but she was skating faster than him. But she slowed down so she could see where is he and then Ian caught her.

"Smolder." She giggled.

"Looch."

They started skating again and Nina was pushed to a strange person.

"Careful baby." Ian spoke.

"Come here." She smiled and took his hand in hers. They started skating together. "Tell me if you're tired."

"I'm not. Are you?"

"A little. Tell me when you want to leave." She smiled.

"Soon." He smiled at her and they stopped for a moment to kiss. He put his hand on her butt and deepen the kiss.

"Let's go now."

They got out of the ice rink and changed into their shoes. Then they went outside of the building and walked to the downtown again. They were smiling and laughing and taking pictures. They wanted to remember this day.

Nina and Ian got at home finally. It was already dark outside.

"I got candles for you." Nina giggled. "Come to the kitchen."

Ian followed her to the kitchen and she took out a cake from the fridge.

"Thirty four candles?" He laughed.

"No!" She giggled. "Only four."

"Alright." Nina put the cake down and Ian blowed out the candles. Then he put some of it on Nina's face.

"Mm, hey. I wanted to try it." She took some with her finger, sat on the kitchen countertop and licked it, while looking at Ian seductive.

He pulled her close to him and kissed her. She bit her tongue and wrapped her legs around his body and this made him more horny. He started kissing her neck and took off her shirt.

Within minutes they were only in their underwear and were making out, making strange noises.

Nina took Ian's hand and placed it on her right boob. He took off her bra and licked her boobs.

"Mmmm."

"Sit on me."

She sat on him and started moving up and down his cock, feeling the hardness.

"How can you be so good?"

"It's your birthday, Ian." She kept doing what she was doing and they were both enjoying it.

They were more than ready, so they took off their underwear and Ian got on Nina's top again. When she felt him inside of her, she screamed in pleasure. He went deeper and deeper to the sweet spot that was driving her crazy and started moving inside of her. They were both moaning with closed eyes.

Nina's legs were still around Ian's body while he was thrusting faster and faster inside her wet pussy.

They were making out and making love and their bodies were already covered in sweat when they got to their climax together, yelling in pleasure. It was an amazing night.

Both Nina and Ian took a shower and Nina got back in their soft, warm bed.

Ian showed up in the room, singing. "I just had sex, and it felt so good." He smirked and laid on the bed next to Nina.

"You're so hot." He whispered in her ear.

She took off his robe and giggled. "You too."

"Hey." He placed a kiss on her nose.

"This is so cute." She smiled.

He covered both of them with a warm blanket and cuddled his girlfriend.

"Good night, melon." She giggled.

"Night, babe."


	9. The One with The Unexpected News

**The One with The Unexpected News**

It was the day after his birthday and he was resting on the bed. She entered the room and quietly got to him. Then she shook his body.

"Are you asleep?"

"Nope." He turned around and smiled at her.

"It's Smolder's weekend!" Nina giggled. "Get up." She hit him with her pillow.

Ian laughed and looked through the window. "It's snowing."

Nina stood up and looked through the window too. "Yes it is. Let's decorate our Christmas tree!"

"Okay. Let's go it." He got up and went downstairs. She followed him.

Ian didn't notice the table and opened the fridge.

"What are you looking for?" Nina sat on the chair.

On the table were fried eggs, bacon, toasts with jam and butter, pancakes with maple syrup, cereal, tea, coffee, milk and orange juice. Ian closed the fridge and turned around to look at the table.

"Did you do this?" He came to Nina and kissed her cheek.

"Yes while you were sleeping." She smiled and looked down at her ''Christmas Decorating Guide'' magazine.

"I love you." He sat down and took a piece of the bacon.

"I love you too." She showed him the magazine. "Do you like it like this?"

"Yup. It's awesome." He drank from the orange juice.

"Our decoration will be better than Ashley's." Nina giggled, left the magazine and started to eat.

"Don't show her the magazine." Ian laughed.

"I won't." She smiled. "Mmm... Strawberry jam."

He took a bite from the toast and looked at her. She took another toast with jam and ate from it.

"You're eating now." He smiled.

"I never stopped. Mmmm."

Ian smiled at her and drank his cup of orange juice.

"I'm pregnant."

The words stabbed the air and silence followed. Ian put the cup on the table and looked at Nina serious.

"Pregnant? Like, pregnant? Are you sure?"

"I made many different tests, Ian. All positive."

"Oh my god." He looked shocked.

She looked at him worried and didn't say anything. After a few seconds she spoke. "You don't want it."

"No. Babe. It's not me. I will be right here for you whatever you decide, okay?"

"I'm not killing a baby."

"Okay. Then, we will keep it. I'm with you." He stood up, came to her and hugged her.

She hugged him too and smiled. "Let's decorate the Christmas tree now."

"Alright. I will bring everything we have and everything new we got."

"Okay." Nina smiled, got up and went in the living room.

Ian brang all the boxes with the decorating stuff and they started.

"I will put the ribbons." Nina took some Christmas toys and ribbons.

"Only the red one."

"And the gold one, please." Nina giggled and put them on the tree.

"Now put the star."

"I can't. I'm too short." She laughed and put the gold ribbons.

Ian wrapped his hands around Nina's body and picked her up. She put the star on the edge.

"Great." They both smiled, while decorating.

"On the 4th of January we're going to Santo Domingo."

"And we won't be here for my birthday." Nina smiled and turned to Ian.

"It will be just the two of us." Ian smiled as well and kissed her.

"I like the idea." She wrapped her hands around his neck and he kissed her again.

She kissed him back and they kept doing it for a while but then she felt something trying to well up, pushed Ian away and ran to the bathroom fast. She closed the door and threw up in the toilet.

Ian followed her worried and knocked on the door. "Are you okay?"

Nina didn't answer. She just turned on the sink, so he couldn't hear and threw up.

But Ian opened the door just a little. "What happened?"

"Nothing. Please don't come in."

Ian closed the door and went back to the living room. He sat on the couch and waited for her to show up.

Nina washed her hands and face and got into the living room.

"Lay down baby."

She laid down on the couch. He did the same and cuddled her, kissing her forehead. Nina smiled.

"Are you going to sleep? Let's get upstairs." Ian said quietly.

"No. I'm very hungry."

"Okay. What do you want to eat?"

"Spaghetti is fine."

Ian went to the kitchen right away to cook the spaghetti to his girlfriend. He knew that she was feeling bad because of the pregnancy so he wanted to hurry and make her and their baby feel better. He took the spaghetti and got everything ready to cook them.

When they were ready he put some spices on them, added a lot of yellow cheese and ketchup. He knew she loved ketchup. He also made a special sauce for the spaghetti and put it on them. They were ready. Ian took a fork and the plate and when to the living room where Nina was waiting for him.

He sat next to her, put the plate in front of her and gave her the fork. She sat down and tasted the spaghetti.

"Mmmm. You're such a great cooker." She kept eating from the spaghetti.

"I thought you wouldn't like them." He laughed.

"Haven't you cooked for yourself?" Nina giggled and took another bite. "Mmm."

"Nope." Ian laughed.

"You're missing A LOT."

"Oh yeah? Give me some then."

She took some with the fork and put it in his mouth.

"Mmm. You're right."

"From now on only you will cook in this house." Nina giggled and kept eating.

"Okay." He smiled.

"Oh you agree?" She giggled again. "I can't anymore. I'm full."

"I will cook for you."

"You're so sweet and nice. I feel so much better." Nina turned to face him and kissed him.

Ian kissed her back and then pulled away. "I love you so much."

"I love you too. A lot." She smiled.

Nina stopped eating and leaned back on the couch. Ian came closer to her and put his hand on her belly.

She looked at him and smiled.

"I don't feel anything. Where is it?" He laughed.

"It's too early, Ian." She laughed as well.

"I want us to visit the doctor together."

"I'm scared."

"Scared of what?" He said simple.

"Of everything there."

"But I will be there with you. It's going to be fine."

"Yeah." Nina said quietly and hugged Ian tight.

"Relax." He hugged her too and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Let's go to bed now." She said with a smile when he pulled away.

"Okay baby." Ian stood up, took her hand in his and helped her to get up. Then both of them went upstairs in their bedroom.

"I will clean some stuff. I will be right back."

"Okay. I'm so tired." Nina laid on the bed between the two pillows and hugged them.

Ian got downstairs, took the plate of the spaghetti Nina ate earlier and went to the kitchen. He cleaned all the mess he did before and then went back upstairs in their bedroom.

Nina was already sleeping like an angel. He sat next to her, looked at her and smiled. He was glad that now she was feeling good. He stroked her hair for a while, while she was sleeping and then placed a kiss on her forehead.


	10. Better with Banana Cream

** Better with Banana Cream**

"Samuel Joseph." Nina smiled brightly at Ian, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Oh. And what about the other?" Ian smiled at her as well.

"Hmmm... I don't know. You choose." She blushed.

"Okay. I will make a list. Did you visit the doctor?"

"Not yet. You said you want to come with me, so..." Nina pressed her lips against his and kissed him gently.

He smiled. "What do you want for Christmas?"

"Nothing. Just you. But Duda wants a sled." She giggled.

"Let's buy one then."

"Me and Ashley are going shopping tomorrow and we will get her presents."

"Won't you get for me?" Ian laughed.

"Mmm... You weren't a good kid this year." She laughed. "I want banana cream."

"I would like to satisfy you, but I don't know how to make this." He stood up and took just one banana.

"I don't how to make it either." She opened the fridge and then took out a bottle of whipped cream. Then she closed it and turned to face Ian again. He gave her the banana and she laughed.

"Ian."

"What?" He laughed as well. "You wanted banana cream. Eat bananas."

"But..." Nina kept laughing. "You eat."

"Come on. Don't imagine it like that." Ian knew exactly what she was thinking. He knew she found it awkward to eat a banana in front of him.

"Okay." She giggled and turned around, so he couldn't see her face.

But Ian stood in front of her.

"No." She giggled again. "It's funny." She turned around again.

"Okay. I will just stay here and stare at your cute butt."

"I don't want to eat bananas." Nina turned to face him.

"Alright." Ian took the banana from her hands and took a bite from it.

"You're cute." She giggled.

"So are you."

Nina smiled and then took a bite from the banana as well. Ian watched at her as she ate it and smiled. Then he placed a kiss on her nose. That was cute. They both loved it.

Nina took the bottle of whipped cream, some fruits and chocolate cookies made from their friend, Ashley. Then she headed to the living room, holding all of this stuff in her hands.

"You're gonna drop them babe." Ian followed her and helped her, taking the bottle of whipped cream and the cookies.

"Thank you." She then sat on the couch.

He sat right next to her. "Are you going to eat all of this?"

"Are you not gonna help me?" She laughed and took a bite from one of the biscuits.

"Nope. They are only for you two." Ian smiled.

"If you don't eat, I won't eat too." She sticked out her tongue.

"Yes you will."

"No, I won't." Nina laid on the couch and played with one of the pillows.

"Yes you will." Ian laid on her top.

"You're such a baby." She laughed and plucked his hair.

"Ouch." He pulled away. "No."

"Just one minute." She plucked his hair again.

"You want me to die suffering." He laughed softly.

"You won't die." Nina giggled, then grabbed his shoulders, pulled him closer to her and bit him.

"You will kill me someday." He kept laughing.

"I won't." She pulled him into a deep kiss. He was kissing her back, deepening it even more.

Ian slid his hand under her shirt, caressing her bare skin. They kept kissing and Nina pulled his shirt and took it off. Then he took off hers, dropped it on the floor and started kissing her neck, rubbing his nose on her skin. It smelled so sweet. And she loved it.

It's been a while since they started making out and ripping each others clothes so they were both horny. Ian spread Nina's legs open, slid his hand between them and then pushed his finger inside of her. She whined and looked at him a little scared.

He comforted her by caressing her whole body and started moving his finger in her. She was wet enough and she felt pleasure but something else too.

"Oh god!" She moaned and couldn't help but start to move.

Ian then started moving fingers around her wet clit. Nina was twitching on the couch and moaning. It's been a while and she felt only the pleasure now so she was calmed down. It was good.

She couldn't stop moaning even sometimes yelling and that was driving him crazy. He was ready for her so he suddenly stopped, leaving her just longing for more of everything.

He squished her breast and then started kissing her belly. She closed eyes and enjoyed the feeling.

Suddenly he penetrated her. At first she felt great pleasure but then something was wrong again.

"Ian... Oh..."

He had no idea what was going on, so he just kept moving inside of her and moaning.

"Ian, it hurts."

He opened her eyes, looked at her and realized. "Do you want me to stop?"

"Yes."

He pulled out of her right away. "I'm sorry." Ian cuddled her.

"No, I'm sorry. And I'm really sleepy."

"Fall asleep." He pulled the blanked and covered her.

"No. I'm not comfortable. I want my bed."

Ian stood up, took the blanket and helped Nina to get up. "Jump."

"Wait a second." Nina took one orange from the table and went to the kitchen.

Ian was staring at her. She was very beautiful. And she had very beautiful body.

She got back with a bottle of kiwi juice and the orange in her hands. "Look at me. I'm holding an orange naked."

Ian laughed at her and then said. "Come on. Jump."

She ran to him and jumped on his back. He got upstairs to their bedroom and put her on the bed. Then he laid on his back and looked at her. She drank from the juice and left the orange away.

"Give me some."

Nina turned to face him and placed the straw on his lips. He drank from the juice. "Thanks."

She smiled and placed a kiss on his lips. "Good night, babe."

"Good night." He smiled as well and covered them with a blanket.


	11. The One with The Proposal

**The One with The Proposal**

_Oh, you fill my lungs with sweetness, and you fill my head with you..._

"I told my mom." She said with a smile on her face.

"What did she say?" He smiled as well.

"I think she's happy." Nina wrapped her hands around Ian and places a gentle kiss on his lips.

"I'm happy too."

She smiled and then looked at the big mirror. She raised her shirt slightly and looked at her belly. She was still at the beginning, so nothing was showing yet. Ian stood behind her and placed a kiss on her shoulder.

_When the evening pulls the sun down, and the day is almost through..._

He then placed his hand on her belly, caressing the bare skin and placed a kiss on her neck. She closed her eyes for a second but then opened them with a bright smile on her face.

_Oh, the whole world it is sleeping, but my world is you..._

Nina took his other hand in hers, not taking off the smile from her face. Ian placed another kiss behind her ear and then whispered.

"I love you."

_Oh, you fill my head with pieces of a song I can't get out..._

"I love you, too."

That was the night that made him realize that she wasn't just a girl. She was the love of his life and he loved her more than anything. He wanted to have her forever by his side. He wanted all of her, everyday. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. And it wasn't just because of their baby. It was because of her.

He has thought many times about marriage. But he just wasn't sure if she will want that. But it was Christmas. Miracles happens on Christmas. And he decided to try and even if she don't want it, he would still be there with her, with or without marriage.

It was 24th December, Christmas Eve. Ian was walking, looking at all the jewelry. He came alone, because if Ashley was with him I assure you she would have told Nina. So Ian took the right decision. He wanted the ring to be perfect.

But the thing was that, all of the rings he saw looked simple in his eyes.

So he kept walking and walking until all of the jewelry ended. So he turned back and walked through them again. And then again.

Until he saw it. He saw a ring that was just _The ring_. He had to propose with this ring. It looked like it was made of two rings, white and rose gold. It was beautiful.

So Ian just bought the ring, put it in a box and got back home. He hid it and waited.

There, he saw Nina looking at the Christmas tree and putting the presents from their friends under it.

"What is it? And from who?"

"From Ashley. I don't know, I haven't opened it."

"Open it now."

"No, tomorrow is Christmas. And I like the packaging." Nina giggled.

"Okay." Ian smiled.

He had put the ring in a box, but then all of it in a bigger box so she couldn't guess what is it. He still wasn't sure if she'll say yes, so he just decided to put the present under the tree.

He took it out and did what he thought before.

"Oh." Nina smiled when she saw he was putting a present for her. "Can I open it?"

"Nope. Tomorrow."

"But I can't wait until tomorrow." She giggled and then gave Ian his present. "Here. Marry Christmas."

"Thank you baby." He put it to the others and turned to face Nina again. "Marry Christmas." He placed a kiss on her cheek.

"Let's go to bed then, because I want to open my present already." She laughed and went upstairs to their room.

Ian was still thinking what if she don't like the present and say no.

He was pretty rapt at their talk before bed too. He just hoped she wouldn't notice anything.

The next morning Nina got up and left early for a morning run, then she had some work on a new photo shoot and stuff like that. She left a note for Ian close to the bed so he could see when he wake up.

He woke up and saw the note on her pillow. He read it slowly. And in a minute he was shocked because he thought that she may have saw the present already but when he ran downstairs to the Christmas tree, he saw the present, untouched. He sighed of relief.

It was shitty they couldn't spend the Christmas day together because of the work. They were never free from work no matter what holiday it was. But Ian knew they will spend the night together and that this night will be the proposal night. So he was a bit nervous. He honestly had no idea what to say, so he decided to be natural. Whatever comes from his mouth when he knees in front of her, would be the best for him.

Nina, on her side, had no idea what was going on. She never thought about marriage even when she got pregnant.

So this night, for sure would be very, very, very surprising for her. And very, very, very tense for him.

"Ian!" Nina shouted from downstairs. "Are you at home?"

Ian heard that and got downstairs to her immediately. "Hey, babe. Marry Christmas." He cuddled her.

"Marry Christmas." She smiled. "I wanted to show you your other present."

"Mm, where is it?"

"Just a second." Nina opened her back and searched for something inside of it. "I found it."

"What is it?"

"Here you go." She gave him a picture.

To be exact, it was an ultrasound picture. They both looked down at it and smiled brightly.

"It's our baby."

"Yes, our baby." Nina giggled.

"It's so small. Like a cashew." He laughed and they stared at the pic for a while.

Ian completely forgot about the ring with all those baby stuff.

But suddenly he remembered.

It was when they were about to go to bed. "I know you love me. Ian, don't go to bed yet. I forgot there was a present I haven't opened yet. If you know what I mean."

Ian was shocked again by her words because he completely forgot that it was the proposal night. He didn't say anything for a while but then he spoke softly to her.

"Did you see it?" He spoke nervously.

"Maybe. I don't know what you're talking about." She was talking very fast and her heart was beating so fast that even Ian heard it. His heart was beating this way as well.

By this words, he knew that she saw it. And now, he had no idea what to say. "So... Hm... Um, what do you think?" He thought he sound ridiculous but he just couldn't help it. He was nervous.

She squeezed her eyes shut. "For what, um... about what, what do I think?" She thought she sounds ridiculous, too.

Ian took out the box with the ring inside of it and opened it. "About what you see." He looked at her doe eyes, waiting for an answer. His heart was still beating that fast and he was still hearing her heartbeat.

Nina opened eyes, looked at his and bit her lips. Then she said. "Yes."

And this just filled Ian's lungs with sweetness. He was so happy. He took out the ring and kissed Nina.

She smiled happily at him, too. "I'm gonna... see tomorrow."

"Are you not gonna wear it?"

"What? Of course I will wear it." She put it on her finger and smiled. "Prekrasen e."

Ian looked at her hand. He was right, it really fitted amazing on her finger. "What is this? Is it in Bulgarian?"

"Yeah." Nina smiled. "It means 'It's wonderful', the ring."

Ian smiled, even more happy. "Do you really like it?"

"Yes!" Nina was still staring at the ring, happy. She was so happy, she never thought of marriage before but now she really wanted it. With Ian.

She pulled him into a deep kiss. He kissed her back and then pulled away. Both of them were staring at each other with a big smiles on their faces.

"Are you gonna go to bed now?"

"No! You awoke me enough." Nina giggled.

"But you're tired babe."

"You're right. I'm tired. Okay, okay. I'm gonna try to fall asleep. Let's go to bed." She took his hand in her and they got upstairs.

They were engaged now. And they were more than happy.

_The best love is the kind that awakens the soul and makes us reach for more, that plants a fire in our hearts and brings peace to our minds. And that's what you've given me. :')_


	12. The One with Their Trip

**The One with Their Trip**

"Ma'am." Someone showed up, hugged her from behind and placed a kiss on her neck. Aw, of course. It was him. Her fiance. She smiled brightly, feeling his soft lips on her skin and then prickled by his touch.

Then she felt the need to tell him what happened today.

"Ian..." She spoke softly and turned around to face him. "Today... Ben kissed me."

He suddenly felt anger welling up in him. "What?" He almost shouted.

She looked in his eyes. "Yes."

Then he started talking very fast. "What else did he do? What did he tell you?"

"I don't know. I don't remember."

"This was his last time of being jealous that we're engaged and we're expecting a baby. I'm gonna kill him."

She looked worried at him. "No! Ian, please don't go near him!"

"Oh yes I will!"

"No, you won't!" She pulled him closer to her and hugged him tight. "Stop."

He wrapped his hands around her tiny body. "I'm not gonna let him hurt you."

"I love you so much. More than anything."

"I love you, too. I feel the same."

She pulled away lightly and smiled at him. "Let's take a shower together."

"I like the idea." He smiled as well.

They got upstairs in their room, took off their clothes and left them on the floor like they always did. Then Nina tied her hair in a bun and both of them got into the bathroom which was right next to their room.

"Do you know what Duda asked me today?"

"What?"

"How the baby ended up in my belly." Nina giggled and turned the shower on.

Ian laughed. "And what did you tell her?"

"I told her to ask you." Nina giggled again and wrapped her hands around Ian's neck.

"What am I supposed to tell her now?" He kept laughing.

"I don't know. Ian! I'm getting fat." Nina stood in front of the big mirror and looked at herself.

Ian looked at her. "That's not true. You look perfect."

"Yeah sure." She turned around and looked at him again.

"But your boobs are bigger now." Ian laughed and caressed both of them.

"Ian! Oh my god." Nina started laughing and turned around so he couldn't see her.

"What? It's true." He continued to laugh.

"Sure." She giggled and splashed his face with water.

"You're beautiful." Ian pulled her to him and placed a gentle kiss on her shoulder.

"No, you are." She placed a kiss on his lips. "I have to write my novel."

"You're the most beautiful creature on earth. Truly."

She smiled. "I will show you my secret novel soon. There is a lot about you in it."

"Oh yeah? I can't wait to read it." He pulled her into a deep kiss.

Time was flying, New Year passed very fast. Nina and Ian spent it in Thailand with some of their friends. They had a really great time, studded with fireworks and bright smiles. They had some beach time as well. Nina met someone new. Someone soft and orange. Haha, it was a baby tiger. Yeah, she had the chance to cuddle and feed a baby tiger and she totally fell in love. Not to lie, Ian was a little jealous about that.

New Year was great and January 4th came quickly. Their trip to Santo Domingo was about to start. They had some time off work so it wasn't a problem.

"So, how long are we staying?" Nina asked.

"As much as you want."

"Ooh. But you know that this might last forever, right?"

"I don't care."

"Hmm, I wish. But it can't be more than a week because Julie will kill us." Nina laughed.

"Yeah." Ian laughed as well. "So, I'm gonna go to see what is my dad doing downstairs and we're gonna drink beer, so get something else and come to us."

"No beer for me? That's not fair." She giggled cutely. "I don't want anything. I'm gonna check our luggage."

"Oh okay. Add this fedora to it." Ian gave her his hat and got downstairs to his father.

They had only twenty minutes. Everything was ready so they were spending them with Ian's father, Robert Somerhalder. He was a lot nicer than Ian's mother. He really liked Nina and she really liked him, too. He was very happy when they told him that Nina is pregnant and he's going to be a grandfather again.

He decided to accompany Nina and Ian to the airport, so all of them left the house and got into a taxi.

When they arrived a bunch of paparazzi welcomed them there. It was no good. But it happened. They were celebrities after all.

"Don't say anything." Nina spoke softly to Ian.

He knew about what she was talking about. About their engagement and about her pregnancy. So they didn't say a word and passed safe through the paparazzi.

Then they got on the plane.

"Ooh, this is gonna be a loooong long night." Nina hugged her pillow.

"Fall asleep. Get some rest."

"I will try. And if it's too boring for you, wake me up."

"Okay babe." Ian placed a kiss on Nina's forehead and put his headphones on. He watched her falling asleep, while listening to music. Then he probably fall asleep, too.

Hours passed and they could already see the blue sea under them. It was beautiful. Their trip would be amazing.

They arrived into their private villa. It was only for the two of them. No one could bother them. The part of the beach was just for the two of them as well. They had only some maids, who could cook them something if they asked them to. The summer villa was huge and it was right on the beach.

Nina stepped on the burning sand and looked up at the sky to see the sun shining brightly. She could hear the birds and the sound of the waves of the sea. It was beautiful. She couldn't wait to jump in the water.

And mostly, be there with her fiance, Ian Somerhalder.

"This beach is amazing!" Nina giggled and started running around. "I love it!"

Ian smiled at her, seeing how happy she was. He loved that so much.

"Now, we're gonna sunbathe. But let's not forget the SPF." Nina laughed and took off her dress.

"Mmm, I can't wait." Ian took the sunscreen and put some on her shoulders. Then he took off the top of her swimsuit and put some sunscreen on her back.

"Mmm." He placed a kiss on her neck. "It's gonna be awesome. Here. I love you."

"I love you, too." Nina smiled. Then jumped into his arms, wrapped her hands and legs around him and kissed him gently. "Let's swim."

"Sure." He smiled and ran to the water, splashing both of them.

_You have bewitched me, body and soul, and I love, I love, I love you. I never wish to be parted from you from this day on! :)_


	13. Better with A Bump

**Better with A Bump**

Sobrevs had a great sunny day on the beach. The first one of their vacation. But sun went down and now they were headed to dinner. It was a really nice and a quite place on the beach. They could hear the waves crash against the shore and they could smell the ocean air.

"Will you take a picture of me here?" Nina giggled and pointed to a place.

"Sure. Smile." Ian focused the camera.

She smiled brightly at him and he took the picture. Then she got to him and grabbed his hand.

"People are staring at us again."

"Aren't you used to it?" He looked at her.

"Yeah but I didn't expect it here..."

"They are everywhere. Relax baby." Ian sat down on their table.

Nina sat as well. "I will try. I will eat mussels, what about you?"

"Me too." Ian laughed softly and then ordered the mussels plus some other sea food and white wine.

Nina looked at the sea. It was so blue just like Ian's eyes. "It's so purely."

He turned around and looked at it too.

"Oh, I'm so hungry."

"Soon." Ian pulled her closer and kissed her deeply.

Nina kissed him back, with passion of course. They kept kissing for a while but then the waiter came and Nina pulled away and blushed.

Ian took one mussel and put it in her mouth. She ate it. "Do you like it?"

"Yeah. It's pretty tasty." She smiled.

He smiled as well and took another mussel. He ate it himself. Then he took the glass of wine. "Just one sip." Ian gave it to Nina.

"Just one?" Nina giggled and drank a little. "It's not fair. You should not drink too then. Mmm, what is this fish?"

"It's a hake. Take a bite."

She ate a little from one piece. "Mm, it's good."

"Yeah." He smiled and continued to eat. "Do you like shrimp?"

"Actually I have never ate before. And I don't know how." Nina looked at Ian.

"You have to peel it first."

Nina took one of them and giggled. "But it's looking at me."

Ian laughed. "Wait." He took it and then peeled it.

Then Nina took a really, really tiny bite from it. "Hm, it tastes like. Uh, I don't know. I don't really like it." She put it back in the plate.

"Okay." Ian laughed and ate it. "Eat fish."

"No, no. Let's go." Nina took the glass of wine and drank from it.

"Okay. Enough." Ian laughed and got up.

She placed the glass down and got up as well. Ian paid and then they walked to the beach hand in hand.

_Next day..._

"You want morning sex but you're sleeping away your day." Nina giggled and drank from the coconut milk.

"It's okay." Ian laughed. "We can do it now."

"Mm, but the morning sex is better." She laid next to him on the bed.

"It's not gonna be bad now." He pulled her into a deep kiss.

She kissed him back as he slid his hand on her hip and she laid on his top. They kept kissing passionately, until they started taking off each others clothes. They were left only in their underwear and started making out again. Ian took off Nina's panties gently, opened her legs and touched the desired place to check if she's wet enough. He stroked her gently and looked at her face. She had closed eyes and was enjoying the feeling and sometimes was letting out moans.

Ian was getting hard even just looking at her face, while stroking her. He moved his fingers faster around her clit that she started to moan desperately.

"Please..."

He took off his underwear and started placing kisses all over her. On her neck, behind her ear, on her soft lips, on her belly. Nina took his hand in hers. He stared at her and her doe eyes met his ocean blue with a look of desire.

He knew she couldn't wait any longer. She wanted to feel him inside of her right now. So he just positioned himself between her legs and thrust inside of her slowly. She moaned loud enough and wrapped legs around his waist. He slid himself deeper inside of her and looked down at her eyes. Then he started moving and both of them were moaning loudly. He kissed her passionately and started moving faster inside of her.

"It is well." Nina smiled, talking about the speed and soon they found their rhythm.

They were making love, bathing their bodies with waves of pleasure.

Nina's body shook and she held Ian's hand tight while reaching to her orgasm. Ian was looking at her face but didn't stop moving inside of her. She yelled in pleasure and Ian felt the warm liquid around his member. Then he started to move easily and faster.

He closed eyes and then filled Nina with his liquid.

They were both laid down on the bed and were cuddling calmly. But Nina was still turned on so she slid her hand on Ian's member. He moaned lightly. She started moving her hand up and down.

"You're too good." He moaned.

Then she leaned down and started moving lips on his member and bit him gently.

"Oh."

Nina put his member in her mouth and started sucking it. She caressed his balls and continued to suck it. Ian put his hand on her head so she wouldn't stop. He was moaning, almost yelling and was close. She closed her eyes and continued to do it. Suddenly Ian reached to his orgasm and came in her mouth.

She swallowed everything. "I want to try this doggy style you've always wanted."

"Are you sure?" He looked down at her.

"Yes."

"Okay. Turn around."

She did what she was told to. Ian caressed her skin and then penetrated her ass hole very slowly. Suddenly Nina's eyes opened widely and she screamed. The pain was too much and she couldn't handle it. She didn't imagine it would be like this.

"It hurts Ian!" She almost cried out. "Forget what I just told you!"

Ian pulled out in a second and took her face in his hands. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Nina smiled lightly at him.

After this they took a shower together and cuddled while watching TV. Then Ian left to order to the maids what to make them for dinner.

Nina was lying on the bed with her phone and was sending pics to her friend Ashley. She sent pics of the nature at the _Dominican_ Republic and some of her and Ian. They were texting.

_God, its so pretty in there! Wish i was there with you two!_

_Awe, send me some of the house!_  
_Please and that underwater bar you have! ;pp_

_Ok, ok! Slow down! :D I will send you everything I_

_have on my phone and later I will take more pics!_

Ian appeared in the room and looked around. He saw Nina laid on the bed with the phone in her hands. "Hey babe." He came closer and cuddled her.

"Mm." Nina placed a kiss on his lips. "Wait, just a second. Last one."

_Ash, I gotta go. Ian just came and we're probably_

_ headed to dinner now! I will text you later. Xo._

_Thank yew for the pics! Kisses!_

"I'm free now." Nina giggled and got up.

"Oh.." Ian slid his hand under Nina's shirt and caressed her skin.

"No, Ian... I'm not in a mood now." She thought he wanted them to have sex again.

"No. The belly. You have a small bump already." Ian smiled.

"Ooh." Nina smiled brightly and looked down. Then she took off her shirt. "But there isn't a big mirror here. I wanted to see it better."

"Do you want me to take a picture of you?"

"Yes! Outside!" Nina giggled, took her flip flops and ran outside.

Ian took the camera and followed her in front of the house, on the beach. "Stand here." Ian pointed a place.

Nina got in the water and turned away so the belly could be shown on the picture. She smiled and Ian got closer. Then he took the picture.

"I want one with you now. Come."

Ian got closer to Nina with the camera in his hands. He stood closer to her and took a picture. Then she kissed his cheek and he took another picture. They made a few different poses and took a lot of pictures, which probably Nina would have sent to Ashley.

Then they got out of the water and sat on the sand, cuddling.

A blonde woman was staring at them from afar. And Nina noticed that and got a bit worried. "Who's this woman?" She pointed the woman to Ian. "Do you know her?"

"That's Meghan."

"Meghan? Ooh, yes. Your ex girlfriend. What is she doing here?"

"I don't know. Don't look at her." Ian caressed Nina's back gently.

"And we were supposed to be here alone." Nina stood up.

Ian stood up as well and dusted the sand from Nina's butt. "Don't worry baby."

"Ian..." She turned to face him and looked at his eyes. "Is it my fault that you and her broke up?"

He looked at her doe eyes as well. "No. Of course not. We were constantly fighting."

"Just like you and me in the past..."

"But I have never loved her as much as I love you. I have never loved anyone as much as I love you."

"Oh." A big smile appeared on Nina's face and she pulled Ian into a kiss.

He kissed her back and then pulled away. "Let's go inside of the house now." He smiled and grabbed her hand.

They entered the house and Nina spoke. "I want ice cream. Like right now. I really want ice cream. So bad!"

Ian looked at her and laughed. "What ice cream?"

"Chocolate of course." Nina sat on the countertop. "I want to eat you." She giggled.

He took the chocolate ice cream and stood next to her. Then opened it and ate some. "Go ahead." He smirked and kissed her.

She kissed him back, biting his tongue gently but then her belly reminded her something and she pulled away.

"Hey, I really want ice cream." Nina laughed.

Ian took the spoon, got some and put it in her mouth. She ate it. Then he took some of the chocolate ice cream and ate it himself. He repeated that, giving some to her and some to himself. He even put some ice cream on Nina's nose. But then he licked it because he knew she hated being all dirty.

Ian stroked Nina's hair and placed a kiss on her neck, behind her ear. Then he whispered. "I love you."

Nina closed eyes. "Ian..." She whispered. "I love you, too."

He smiled. "Do you want something else?"

"I want only you."

Ian looked at her and did that eye thing he always did. "You said you aren't in a mood."

"That was before." Nina giggled and wrapped her legs around his waist.

Ian laughed softly, picked Nina up and went upstairs in the huge bedroom to make love to his beautiful fiancee.

_I've never had a safe place to land, but now I feel like I do... It makes me feel comfortable.. safe! :')_


	14. The One Where They Chose The Name

**The One Where They Chose The Name**

Nina and Ian spent eight days in Santo Domingo, the Dominican Republic. It was an amazing vacation. They relaxed enough and the Holidays were over. It was 12th of January already and they were back to work now.

The first thing they did when they got back home in Atlanta was to meet some of their friends.

Ian got out of the bathroom and noticed Nina staring at something. He got closer to her and hugged her from behind, wrapping his arms around her.

"Hey..." She whispered.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing much. Kristen is about to come."

"Oh." Ian laughed. "I should put on clothes then." He took something simple to put on.

"The Christmas tree is still here and it didn't fall."

"Yeah." Ian looked at Nina's eyes. "Are you still mad at me or something like that?"

Nina looked at Ian as well and shrugged.

"And what did I do?"

"I'm not gonna tell you that."

"What are we doing then?"

"Nothing." Nina sat down and opened the magazine, which was on the table.

Ian turned back and went to their bedroom.

They just had this little fight on Nina's birthday. It wasn't a big deal, but she was pregnant so she probably was still upset or something like that. It wasn't the birthday she wanted though and here is why she was a little mad at Ian. But it was gonna pass anyway.

Suddenly the doorbell rang. All of their friends were in front of the house. Ashley, Duda, Kristen, Robert and their daughter Mackenzie.

Nina stood up and opened the door. She smiled at all of the people and hugged Ashley tight.

"I missed you!" Ashley hugged her as well.

Then Nina gave hugs to everyone else and they entered the house. Ian was just coming down the stairs.

He said hi to everyone, while Nina couldn't wait any longer to show Ashley the ring. She pulled her away from everyone else in a quite corner and showed it to her, without anyone noticing.

"OH MY GOD!" Ashley screamed. "When? Why didn't you tell me?" She took Nina's hand and was staring at the ring.

"It was on Christmas." Nina giggled.

"And you're telling me now? Nina! How could you?" Ashley pinched her neck.

"I didn't tell anyone."

Ashley went to the living room and sat on the couch. "The ring is amazing! I wanna talk about weddings."

Mackenzie was a little, annoying girl. She sneaked from somewhere and started taking away some of Nina and Ian's stuff, including Ian's favourite baseball ball which he always wanted to give to his future son. She even took away their awards, without asking.

Ian noticed all that and just came to her and told her that this wasn't right. But here we go, Nina's pregnant hormones showed again.

"I allow Mackenzie to take whatever she wants."

"Well, that's my ball and I don't want her to have it."

"Oh, so we divide things now?"

"Why are you niggling with me?"

"Uh, fine." Nina took out the baseball ball from Mackenzie's bag and put it back where it was.

"What did I do to you?" Ian asked once again.

"Nothing. You did nothing."

"Then why are we fighting again?"

"No, nothing. I'm fine. Just give me a hug, please."

Ian came to her and hugged her tight. "Don't say things like that. I want us to get married."

"I'm so sorry." Nina hugged him as well. "I know the ball is important to you and I'm not gonna give it to her."

"Thank you." Ian smiled. "Let's go get some cake and eat here."

"Okay." Nina smiled too.

They already knew why was everything. It was all about those pregnancy hormones and they had to deal with them now. Because there wasn't any turning back. It was okay for them though because little fights were healthy at some point.

Nina and Ian sent their friends away and now they had time only for themselves and their baby in Nina's belly.

_Next day..._

"I want it to be Dean."

"Dean Joseph?"

"Yeah. Do you like it?" Nina smiled brightly at Ian.

"Yes, I do." Ian smiled back at her.

"Since when?" She giggled.

"Mmm, you smell like a strawberry." Ian buried face in Nina's hair. "Since now."

"I didn't know it was gonna be so easy." Nina giggled again and hugged Ian. He wrapped hands around her and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"But, is it a boy?"

"I don't know yet, it's different every time. So strange." Nina laughed.

"What are they saying more times? Boy or girl?" Ian laughed as well.

Nina ignored the question and changed the subject. "Jensen Ackles is pregnant."

"Yeah and me too." Ian kept laughing. "Oh, by the way we are not naming the baby after Jensen's character."

"Why not? Then after who?"

"After no one."

"Okay." Nina smiled. "Ian, do you sometimes dream strange things?"

"Of course." Ian thought about something for a second. He remembered how last night Nina was moaning in her sleep. It got him super horny. Then he continued talking to her. "You dreamt that you were having sex last night, didn't you?"

"Yes, how do you know?"

"I heard you. I'm just curious with who."

"Oh my god." Nina blushed. "You heard me? You better not find out with who..."

"Yeah." Ian laughed. "I want to know."

"Oh, believe me you don't want to. Have you ever dreamt stuff like that?"

"Yeah, of course."

"And you didn't tell me? With who?"

"You don't want to tell me, so I'm not gonna tell you." Ian teased her.

"It's someone you like, right?"

"I don't like anyone."

"Okay, okay. I'm gonna tell you." Nina looked at Ian. "Evan and Orlando. But then Evan turned to Jennifer." She giggled.

"Oh, Orlando. He will be very happy when he find out." Ian was being jealous.

"Ian, stop. He doesn't have to find out."

"I thought you wanted to see him."

"I'm not gonna see him. Now, you tell me with who was your dream?" Nina looked at him again.

"Crystal."

Nina started laughing. "Really? Tell me more about it."

"I don't remember it anymore."

See? Not everything was actually pink and full of rainbows. They had small fights sometimes, they were being jealous sometimes. But they loved each other. And that's all that mattered. They were waiting for a baby and they were engaged. So, there was nothing for them to worry about.

Nina was sitting on the couch, taking bites from a biscuit and drinking milk.

Ian showed up and sat next to her. He took one biscuit and took a bite from it. Nina took the cup with milk and drank a little.

"Don't be mad at me." Ian said.

"I'm not mad at you." Nina took another biscuit.

"I know you."

"But Ian... I really am not mad at you." She looked at his blue eyes.

"Prove it."

Nina stood up and sat on Ian and hugged him tight. He hugged her too, wrapping his strong arms around her. "Do you love me?" He asked.

"Yes." Nina was still hugging him that tight.

"Say it."

Nina let him go for a second and looked at his eyes. "I love you. I love you, Ian."

He smiled at her, grabbed her face in his hands and kissed her.

"We've been fighting a lot this days..." Nina whispered.

"Quite." Ian started placing gentle kisses all over her neck. Nina took his hand in hers and enjoyed the amazing feeling.

Then he put her to lay on the couch and took off her shirt. He leaned down and kissed her belly. She buried her fingers in his black raven hair. He kept kissing her there and on her inner thighs and teasing her belly button with his tongue. She was already wet then.

"Don't torture me anymore." She moaned.

Ian nodded at her and took off all her clothes. She spread her legs open enough, while he was taking off his clothes. Then he positioned himself between her legs and penetrated her.

"Ooohhh!" She screamed.

He started moving inside of her with closed eyes and was moaning as well.

"Ohh! Yeah, that is it, gosh, move."

Ian started placing kisses all over her face, then he went down and started kissing her neck, every single part of her neck, especially the sensitive ones. He was biting it gently and sucking her skin. Then he started kissing her shoulder. She was enjoying it so much. He didn't stop to move inside of her, circling his hips and she was moaning and screaming like crazy.

It was a hot, loving sex. It was their thing.

"Ohh, oh Ian! Oh, oh my god!" Nina couldn't stop moaning and everything was focused on this feeling. Ian, being inside of her and giving her pleasure. Ian, placing kisses all over her. She was feeling loved.

"Oh, ohh ohh oh Nina." He was moaning as well, getting to his climax.

"Don't stop please, never! Don't stop!" She was getting to her climax as well.

Both of them calmed down when they released all. Then they started kissing passionately, biting lips and tongues.

"I love you so much." Nina whispered.

"I love you, too." Ian buried his face in Nina's neck.


	15. Better with Amusement

**Better with Amusement**

"It's been only two days and look what happened." Nina giggled and caressed her small baby bump.

"It's cute." Ian smiled at her.

"Do you really think that?"

"Yes, I do." Ian leaned down, lifted Nina's shirt lightly and placed a gentle kiss on her belly. It was a soft touch that made her shiver. Ian then smiled and caressed the little baby bump. Nina smiled brightly, seeing how happy he was.

Ian pulled her close to him and hugged her. "When it become big I won't be able to do that."

"You won't be able to do a lot of stuff." Nina giggled.

Ian laughed at her. "I will. In a different way."

"What if I don't want to do it..."

"You will want to, trust me." Ian kept laughing.

"Don't be so sure." Nina laughed as well.

"We will see then. When it become a huge baby bump."

"What if you find another woman."

"That's bullshit. I would never do that."

"Okay, I trust you." She giggled.

On February 2nd the famous Beach Bowl was held. Ian and Nina weren't in the same team and that made it even more interesting. Ian was from the blue team, Nina was from the white one. It was a fun weekend in New Orleans and Nina and Ian had a great time.

"Babe, let's stay here." Ian offered to his fiancee.

"In New Orleans?" Nina wrapped one of her hand around Ian and they walked together.

"Yes."

"But where? In your house?"

"In _our_ house." Ian smiled at Nina.

She smiled back at him, sufficiently. "I like how it sounds."

They walked through the New Orleans streets and then they got to the house. It was a very nice house, to be exact. In a great street where probably no one would see them. So they were happy that they got privacy.

They walked in the house and Nina made sure she checked everything in there and got to know everything in the house. They settled down and had spaghetti for lunch on the comfortable arm chairs.

Nina got some of the yummy-nummy spaghetti with ketchup and dropped it on the floor. "Oh, Ian. I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Ian spoke with full mouth of yummy-nummy spaghetti.

"But, I don't think I could remove the spot."

"It's okay, Nina." Ian laughed. "You're at Ian's."

"It's okay? Really?" Nina looked down at his eyes.

"Yes. Watch this." Ian took some of his spaghetti and dropped them on the floor.

"Oh my god, I have never lived like that." Nina laughed at Ian.

"I know." Ian kept laughing.

Then they finished with their lunch and cleaned what they could clean.

"Do you want to have some fun now?" Ian offered.

"Yes! But..." Nina giggled. "What do you mean?"

"I mean this..." Ian placed a huge bowl with wet napkins inside of it on the cupboard. "Now, drop them everywhere."

"Woooohooo!" Nina took one of the napkins inside of the bowl and dropped it on the wall. "Yayyy!"

Ian took another one and dropped it as well. He didn't care they looked like little silly kids. He wanted to show how he lived here in Louisiana. Because Nina would be his wife after all. They had to know even more about each other than they already did.

So they just kept laughing and having fun and dropping those wet napkins everywhere their eyes saw.

"Do you like it?" Ian laughed and dropped some more.

"Yess!" Nina was laughing happily and dropped some on the TV. "Ooops." Then she took another one and wanted to drop it on the front door but suddenly the front door opened and the wet napkin found itself on Edna's face. Ian's mother.

"What the hell are you doing?" Edna cleaned her face and looked serious at both Ian and Nina. More mad at Nina. "Ian, you're acting like a little kid because of this girl."

"She will say I did it on purpose now.." Nina whispered to Ian.

"It's fine, we'll continue later." Ian turned to Edna. "Why do you care what are we doing? I mean, it's our job."

"UGH!" Edna was even more mad. "I will just leave you here and forget why I just came for and I will buy some fritters!" The old woman got out of the house and went where she decided to now.

"Let's go out on a walk now."

"Okay, I would love that." Nina smiled, put her coat on and she and Ian left the house.

They walked through New Orleans and Ian took Nina to the famous Bourbon street. "So, this is Bourbon."

"Bourbon? The street?" She giggled.

"Yes, the street. This is the French neighborhood. You speak french, right?" Ian looked at her.

"Yes, and Paris is our place."

Ian smiled and they kept walking then. They were hand in hand and Ian was showing everything he liked for her to see in his birth place. Louisiana. It was a really nice place. And Nina really liked it.

"This was my school when I was a kid." Ian pointed it to Nina and laughed.

"I can't believe you lived here." She giggled.

"Why?" He asked simple.

"I don't know. It's kind of.. strange."

"Yeah, here it has too many graves and stuff like that. St. Louis."

"It's creepy."

"Yeah. Let's go back." Ian wrapped his hand around Nina tight and they walked back.

"Do you remember when we made pizza in your sister's pizzeria?" Nina giggled.

"Yes, on Thanksgiving. It was great. I had fun." Ian laughed.

"I had fun, too." She smiled at him and kisses him gently on the lips.

_A hundred hearts would be too few to carry all my love for you. Happy Valentine's Day._

On the table was placed a huge, like really really huge bouquet of red and white roses. Nina just got home and looked at it very surprised. She then smiled and took it from the table. Then Ian showed up.

"Happy Valentine's Day."

Nina put away the flowers, turned to him and hugged him tight. "Happy Valentine's Day. You've never brought me flowers before."

"Really?" Ian kissed his fiancee.

"Well, yeah." Nina giggled. "I was resigned to the fact that you will never bring me."

"I love you." He smiled.

"I love you too." She smiled as well and pulled him into a kiss. He kissed her back.

But then pulled away. "Wait a second." He let go of her arms and went to the other room.

When he got back, he gave a white teddy bear to her. "Another gift."

"Awwww!" Nina giggled. "It's so cute! Thank you!" She hugged the teddy bear and Ian placed a kiss on her nose.

"But... I didn't get anything for you." Nina took off her dress.

"It doesn't matter." He pulled her into a passionate kiss. She was kissing him back, while he picked her up and grabbed her butt. They started making out.

"I mean... This is your present." Nina whispered into Ian's ear and bit his earlobe.

He smirked and took off her bikini. Then he slapped her butt and placed her on the couch. He started placing kisses all over her body and slid his tongue from her belly button and belly to her breast. She was moaning in pleasure.

She helped him to take off his clothes and then the best thing started. He penetrated her and started moving inside of her. It felt very good for both of them and they were moaning and moaning. He was going deeper and deeper. Faster and faster. She was kissing his shoulder, his neck. He was kissing her body parts as well without stopping to move.

They stopped when both of them reached to their climax.

And then they decided to watch a romantic movie and eat popcorn and cuddle on their bed. Nina put on Ian's shirt and panties and got in their bedroom. Ian followed her there.

"Do you want me to bring you something to drink?"

"Yes. Milkshake." Nina smiled, laying comfortably on the bed.

"Okay, baby. Strawberry?"

"Yes, strawberry." She kept smiling at him brightly.

He smiled as well and got to the kitchen. Of course strawberry. It was her favorite.

_But the things that we have with each other that... that I don't have with any other person. With any other human being apart from you! :')_

**Author's note: Here is a little gift for my small bunch of readers - untilthedayafterforever-fic + tumblr + com; It's for pictures and stuff like that. You can go and check it out! :) Also, I would be really happy if you leave reviews here or messages on this tumblr telling me what do you think or what do you want! :)_  
_**


	16. The One with Their Loss

**The One with Their Loss**

She was walking in a hospital robe. Walking forward, doing small steps. She didn't feel anything. She felt empty. Every figure around her was blurry. She just had this warm, strong arm around her which was the only thing that kept her on her legs. The pain she was feeling, there in her heart, was indescribable.

She couldn't believe what just happened. She remembered only the moment - how happy they were and how suddenly everything turned into a nightmare. She remembered all the blood she saw. She remembered the voice of the doctor, saying that their baby, their little cashew was gone. And she couldn't do anything to stop this. It was gone. Everything was gone.

She could feel only the pain in her heart, like it was bleeding. And the tears that were rolling down her face. She could smell the smell of the hospital. God, she hated that smell so much. She wanted to blame the 'stupid' hospital for everything that happened. It wasn't their fault but she just needed to blame someone to feel better.

He was walking beside her, with his strong arm around her. He felt like a mess. He felt confused. He felt angry. He felt sad. Mostly sad. The sadness was settled on his heart there, never leaving him. Never. He cried, he broke things. He yelled. He couldn't do anything to make it better. He couldn't bring the baby back. He couldn't make Nina feel better. And he couldn't see her anymore like that. That wasn't her. She was always this amazing angel, with big doe eyes and so many shines in them. With a big, bright smile. And now, all that was gone.

Their baby was gone. All the happiness was gone. All the smiles, all the joy. Everything.

And this pain, in both their hearts, they just couldn't shake it.

"Sometimes miscarriages happen for no reason." That's the thing that was stuck in their heads. The doctor wasn't a bad one at all, but Ian and Nina just thought he didn't understand them. He didn't know how they felt. What pain they felt.

The doctor told them they need to allow themselves a chance to grieve. That they have to give themselves plenty of time to recover.

Of course Nina and Ian were very in love and their loss wasn't going to tear them apart. They were going to stay together and deal with all the pain together. They needed each other more than everything in the world right now.

But they really needed time to recover. It was a hard time.

They decided that it would be better if they just wait some time until they start trying again. They considered the loss as a sign, that they weren't ready to become parents. They were just going to wait until they feel completely ready and are able to look at a future with kids again.

But this didn't mean they weren't getting married. They were. That was what they wanted, with a baby or not.

Ian was a positive person so he made Nina feel better everyday by saying that everything is going to pass one day, that the pain will be less. And when they are ready again and they really do it the pain will be fully gone.

But Nina was scared. Scared that once she do this again everything is going to be repeated.

"Everything is going to be okay. We will survive this." He was comforting her by caressing her shoulders and her face. And was hugging her really tight so she could understand that he will always be there for her no matter what happens. He was always going to love her.

And she was always going to love him, too. She was really thankful to him for what he was doing - standing there by her side and helping her feel better everytime she had a breakdown. He was always there. And she knew that she had to be there for him, too. Because he had weak moments as well.

What helped them was spending time with each other and spending time with their friends and their families. For example they were in Toronto at the middle of March when Nina was recovered. They went there to visit Nina's mom, who was really helpful and told them some really comforting things and stuff like that.

Nina and Ian were now walking outside, cuddling and kissing. They were going to the beach to have some fun and split from all the stuff that kept hurting them. They really had to recover from their loss so they decided it's the best for them not to spend it at home crying. That was what Nina learned from Ian.

"You're so beautiful." Ian smiled at Nina.

"Thank you." She smiled as well and stepped on the sand already.

"Let's have some fun." Ian picked her up and slung her over his shoulder, then walked to the sea.

"Nooo!" Such a big smiled appeared on her face that she giggled.

"Oh my god." He couldn't believe she was giggling again. "You're giggling, almost laughing." He smiled and started running.

"I love you!" She giggled again. "But what are you doing?"

"Just carrying you to the water and letting you to swim. Hahaha." He got to the coast and dropped Nina in the water.

"Ian! How could you?" Nina laughed.

"You said you wanted to swim earlier." Ian laughed as well, seeing her laughing again.

"But not with the dress... How am I supposed to go home with that dress now?" Nina said, going deeper in the water.

"It's not a big deal." Ian followed her and kissed her. She kissed him back and he started biting her lips. She wrapped her legs around him.

Then he dove with his head in the water and started kissing her boobs.

"The water is cold."

Ian got to the surface and took a breath. "Let's go back then."

Nina and Ian got out of the water and walked back all wet. "Do I show through?" Nina asked him.

"Yeah." Ian examined her body and laughed softly.

"Oh no." Nina giggled and got closer to Ian and he wrapped hands around her.

"Don't worry, no one will take pictures."

"Uh oh. Do you want to get something to eat?" She looked at him.

"Yes, what do you want?"

"The question is - what do I not want?"

"Hahahah. Cheeseburger? We can share."

"Yeah, it's good."

"French fries?"

"Medium."

Nina sat on the bench next to the table and waited for Ian to come back with the food.

He came back and put it on the table. It smelled good. She took a french fry and ate it. He took one as well.

"I feel like everyone are staring at me." Nina spoke, while eating from the french fries.

"Well, you're Nina Dobrev." Ian laughed softly and took a bite from the cheeseburger and then gave it to her.

She took a bite from the cheeseburger as well and gave it back to him. "But I still feel wet." Nina giggled and ate one french fry.

Ian took another bite. "I love sharing food with you."

"Same." Nina smiled, while eating french fries.

_End of March..._

Nina and Ian didn't forget what happened. The pain was still there but it was less. They were trying to avoid it because it was for the best. They had to keep living their lives and they were trying to enjoy the good memories. They were going to stick together and get married, no matter they lost their baby.

"Babe?" Nina called when she heard a noise, leaving the book on the table.

"Hey." Ian showed up and when she stood up, he hugged her.

"How are you?" She asked, rubbing his back.

"I'm good, how are you?" He smiled.

"Same." She pulled away and smiled at him. "We have to choose the date."

"April or May?"

"May." Nina answered.

"Okay, I agree."

"But which May?" Nina looked at the calendar and searched for a day.

"Hmm, I don't know."

Nina searched through the calendar and suddenly screamed. "8th June! It's perfect! It's Saturday and it sounds perfect!"

"Yes, you're right. It will be perfect for everyone." Ian smiled and kissed Nina. She kissed him back.

"What about the honeymoon?" He asked.

"You are the one who have to decide this." She giggled.

"Okay." Ian smiled. "It's going to be a surprise."

"Nooo! I want to know!" Nina kept giggling.

"If I tell you, it won't be a surprise." He smirked and wrapped arms around her.

"I don't want it to be a surprise! I want to know."

"I'm not gonna tell you." He teased.

"Please!" She placed a kiss on his lips. "Or we won't have sex until the wedding."

Ian laughed softly. "You're not going to survive."

"I will survive, but I'm not sure if you will." Nina laughed as well.

"I don't think so."

"We will see. But you can tell Ashley at least."

"She will tell you."

"Okay, okay. But please tell me the continent!"

"Okay, I will." Ian laughed.

"Yayyyy!" Nina pulled him closer to her and kisses him gently. He kissed her back.

"I love you, babe."

"I love you, too. A lot." She hugged him tight. "God, I have to do so much things!" She giggled.

"And you have so much time." He laughed.

He was happy that all the wedding stuff were making her happy and she was distracted by it. She could forget the pain for a while. That was making him happy.

He pulled her into a deep kiss. Then he started placing kisses all over her neck.

"No Ian, I know what you're doing..." Nina whispered.

"What?"

"No sex, at least no sex now..." She waved her finger at his face.

"Okay, can't I just kiss you?"

"Yes but at the end I always become naked." Nina laughed.

"You have an amazing body."

"You're just trying to charm me."

"We are going to make love all night until the morning after the wedding on June 8th." Ian smirked.

"All night?" Nina blushed and bit her lip.

"Yes, all night."

"I'm not sure if I can give you this."

"I chose the place for our honeymoon." Ian smiled at her, caressing her.

"Tell me! Please!" She kissed him. "Please."

"Antigua and Barbuda or Belize?"

"Oh." She snuggled in him. "I don't know, I can't choose."

"You have a lot of time to think, babe." He placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Can't we go to Antigua and to Belize?"

Ian laughed at her. "We can."

"No, no." She laughed as well. "I already chose Belize."

"Okay, it will be just the two of us." Ian searched something on his phone.

"Of course."

"Do you like it?" He asked, showing her a picture.

"It's really beautiful. I love it." Nina smiled. "I can't wait."

"Me too." He smiled as well and kissed her deeply.

_I'm gonna be there. I'm going to hold your hand. :'(_

**Author's note: Losing the baby was a part of their journey unfortunately... But it's going to be alright. Check the blog for updates untilthedayafterforever-fic + tumblr + com. And review please!_  
_**


	17. Better with Wedding Planning

**Better with Wedding Planning**

"Will you be my stylist, Ian?" She asked him, giggling when he hugged her from behind and kissed her cheek gently.

"Oh yeah." He smiled.

"I suppose I won't wear any clothes." She kept giggling.

"Yes, that's right."

"Ilaria will be very upset." Nina turned to face Ian and kissed him.

He kissed her back. They kept kissing for a while and Ian pressed her against the wall. Then he picked her up and she let out a low moan. She ran fingers through his black raven hair and kept rubbing her tongue on his.

He took off her shirt and threw it on the floor then ran his hand between her legs and touched her breast with the other. She closed eyes and enjoyed his touch.

"How do you achieve what you want?" She bit her lip and took off his shirt as well.

"I know where to touch you." He went to the bedroom with her in his arms and put her on the bed, where he started taking off her clothes.

She was only in her panties now. He spread her legs open and started placing kisses on one of her inner thighs. He went down, then he went back. Then he went to her belly, then to her breast. He kissed every single part of her naked body, while she was waiting for him with desire.

When Ian was ready, he took off his pants and underwear and took off her panties. He grabbed her hips and penetrated her wet core slowly and gently. She let out a moan and closed her eyes. She missed this feeling because they haven't done it in a long time and it was pretty amazing.

Ian started moving with gentle strokes inside of her and she was whining in pleasure. Then he started moving a little faster, still holding her hips and placing  
kisses on her face and her body.

"Oooh ohh, you're driving me crazy!" She kept moaning, feeling him moving inside of her.

"I know." He moaned and kissed a sensitive place behind her ear.

He started moving a bit faster and was hitting her sweet spot everytime he went deeper inside of her. She was moaning and moaning.

"Oooh oh ohh oh! No! Don't stop!" She screamed in pleasure.

He ran tongue on her lips and kissed them, while still moving inside of her with the same rhythm. He was getting close, and she was getting close. Suddenly both their bodies shook, as they reached their climaxes and they screamed in pleasure.

Nina placed a gentle kiss on Ian's shoulder and smiled at him when he laid back on the bed, next to her. He cuddled her and kissed her forehead.

"I feel small when you do that." She giggled.

"You're small." He laughed softly. "Good night."

"Ian, I'm not small." She made her pouty face.

"You're cute."

"But I'm not small."

"Okay, okay." He laughed again and kissed her shoulder.

"Mmmm, nighty Smolder."

_Next day..._

Text to: _Holland a.k.a Ladyoflake._  
Holl...

Text to: _Nina._  
Hey, Neens! How are you? Oh my god, we haven't seen each other in ages!

Text to: _Holland a.k.a Ladyoflake._  
Do you want to visit me at home?

Text to:_ Nina._  
Oh, yes yes! Of course I want! I will come right away.

Text to: _Holland a.k.a Ladyoflake._  
You have to help me with some stuff.

Text to: _Nina._  
I'm coming, I'm coming. Are you sick, Neens? Is something wrong?

Text to: _Holland a.k.a Ladyoflake._  
No, Holls. I'm not. Come and you will find out.

Text to: _Nina._  
Neens, what is happening? Tell me now.

Text to: _Holland a.k.a Ladyoflake._  
It's nothing bad. I just want someone with a good taste to help me choose a dress.

Holland was already in front of the door and rang the doorbell impatiently. Nina stood up and opened the door with magazine 'Brides' in her hands.

Holland entered the house and hugged Nina. "Neens! Oh my god!"

"Hello!" Nina hugged her back.

"How are you, Neens? How's life?" She noticed the magazine and suddenly screamed.

"I know! I knoooowwww!" Nina laughed and showed her the ring.

"Neeeeeenssss!" She stared at the ring and was still screaming. "Oh my god, I can't believe it! When did he propose?" She looked so excited.

"On Christmas!" Nina hugged Holland happily. "Holls, I'm getting married!" Nina screamed as well.

"And you're telling me now? Neen, I will kill you! It's very pretty! Neens, you're getting married! Oh god, when? When's the wedding?"

"In June and I don't have time!" She took the magazine and opened it. "Look, the dresses are terrible."

"In June? You don't have time? What wedding are you planning!" Holland looked at the magazine. "They're not terrible! Look how modern they are!"

"We chose the place but I don't remember the name." Nina laughed. "Ilaira, my stylist is sending some dresses for me."

"You two are going to be very modern and cool! Oh god, I almost cried..." Holland laughed as well. "The dress has to be fluffy, don't forget that Neen!"

"If you only knew what cute things I chose!"

"Show me everything!" Holland looked very excited and the girls sat in front of the laptop.

"I just have to order them."

"But Neens, how can I help you?"

"You will help me with the catering, honey."

"Really? But this is very important! What if I do something wrong?"

"You won't!" Nina laughed. "I have only nine dresses in my list. Oh, who will respond for the decoration?"

"The one who is the most modeeeeern!"

Nina texted to her friend Julianne Hough, who was also a girlfriend of Ian's father - Robert. And to her friend Ashley.

Text to: _Ashley._  
You have to come at home right away.

Text to:_ Nina._  
I'm outside on a walk. But why, dearie?

Text to: _Ashley._  
We're talking about wedding stuff with Holland. Come!

Text to: _Nina._  
Oh my god! I'm coming, wait for me!

Text to:_ Julianne._  
Are you coming, Jules?

Text to: _Nina._  
Yep, give me just five minutes.

Text to: _Julianne._  
Okay, we're all waiting for you!

Text to:_ Nina._  
I have to pass the message from Robert. So, I'm writing word by word. Tell Nikolina and Ian many greetings and that soon we will meet on a dinner at home  
and at the wedding.

Ashley just rang the doorbell and Nina stood up to open the door. Ashley got in and hugged Nina. "My sweet Nina!"

"It will be great if Olly is there too."

"Hey, I'm the Maid Of Honor, not her." Ashley giggled.

"Hey Ash!" Holland spoke. "Come, come here. Look at those dresses! So beautiful."

"Oh yeah!" Ashley sat down in front of the laptop and looked at the dresses.

"Look at that dress, Neens! It's so modern, so fluffy and it has space for the boobs!"

"You like to talk about boobs? Oh my god, me too." Ashley laughed.

"Wait a second." Nina stood up again and went to open the door for Julianne.

"Hey people. Who is who?" Julianne looked around.

Nina pointed to the blonde girl. "That's Ashley." Ashley waived.

"And that's Holland." She pointed to the ginger girl.

"It's me Ladyoflake!" Holls giggled.

"Cool! Just the ladies." Julianne laughed and sat down with the other girls. "Let's drink."

The girls poured some drinks and talked about all the wedding stuff. And boobs. And sex. The first wedding night, of course. Then suddenly Ian got home and saw all them at the lving room, laughing.

"Hey babe," He leaned down and kissed Nina.

"Hey." She smiled at him and held his hand. "No, you're not going upstairs!"

"Ianche!" Ashley stood up and hugged him.

"Hey everyone." He greeted the other girls and then looked at Nina again. "It's a girls' night."

"I'm drinking gin and tonic although, it's not that elegant." Julianne spoke.

"Ian must not see all this." Nina sat on the 'Bride' magazine.

"I have to go now, because I have a morning shooting tomorrow and I have to get some sleep." Ashley kissed Nina's cheek.

"Okay." Nina smiled. "Good night, Ash."

Ian sat down next to Nina. "It's strange."

"No, it's not." She laughed. "I want to cuddle you."

"Okay, I will stay." Ian placed a kiss on her nose.

"Bye guys." Ashley waved and then left the house.

Julianne stood up and smiled with her phone in her hands. "I'm gonna call Robby." She went outside in the yard.

"Oh, everyone left! I have to go too I suppose." Holland spoke. "Oh, hi Ians!"

"Hey," He greeted. "You're not hiding under the blanket anymore." He laughed.

"Look, everyone are leaving." Nina looked at Ian, giggling.

"Yes, because of me."

"No! Bullshit," She kept giggling. "My creepy boyfriend."

"Attention guys! I'm leaving." Holland laughed. "So, I respond for the catering a.k.a the food. Yes, yes. See ya!" She waved at Nina and Ian. "Also I'm very happy for you, guys! I can't wait for the wedding! Good night! Congrats!" She turned to the door and left.

"Thanks." They both said and smiled at her.

Nina turned to Ian. "Now, I can give you attention."

He pulled her into a kiss, getting closer to her. Then, they started making out laid on the couch almost naked.

She sat up and hugged him from behind, sliding her palms down, then she slowly dripped off his underwear, squating and pressing her breast against his back. Then she pushed him down on the couch and took his member in her hand.

He closed his eyes and let out a soft moan.

Then she started moving her hand up and down his lenght until she put it in her mouth and started moving her tongue on the tip.

"Ohhhh." He moaned loudly.

She put it deeper and started sucking it harder and harder and harder.

"Ooh ohh." Ian couldn't stop moaning.

Nina caressed his balls and kept sucking his member harder. He kept moaning louder and louder until he came in her mouth. She swallowed all and smiled at him.

He smiled at her as well, taking her hand in his.

"Are you happy now?" She laughed softly.

"Mmmm, yes I am." He smirked and suddenly pushed his fingers in her wet core, then pulled them out and licked them.

"Ooooooh!" Nina screamed in pleasure and laid on the couch with her legs spread open. "Please!"

Ian smiled at her and then penetrated her, going deeper and deeper and moved faster and faster.

They had from this hot, loving sex again for so long. And it was incredibly good.

Then they sallied out to the bathroom and took a bubble bath together. They drank champagne and talked about their wedding. They were happy. But when they went to bed and Ian fall asleep Nina felt some pain in her heart again, like something was missing. She remembered what of course. And it was pretty hard for her not to think about it because Ian was asleep and he couldn't help her and it was dark outside. The darkness reminded her of bad things.

She sat up and turned on the night lamp, beside her head. She breathed heavily and looked around at the room for something that may distract her, when suddenly she saw the ultrasound picture like jumping out of nowhere. She took it in her hand and stared at it, while the tears were rolling down her cheeks.

Ian didn't wake up, he was still asleep and he couldn't hear her.

She kept crying and crying and crying. She felt so bad that she was laughing again and being all happy when her baby was gone. She thought what they were doing wasn't right and she kept hurting herself with that and crying.

Then she left the picture on the locker and took her phone. She didn't know who to call in the middle of the night. So she just sent a text to Ashley.

Text to: _Ashley._

:(

The phone was vibrating on Ashley's locker in her bedroom and thank god she was sleeping lightly, that she heard it and woke up.

Text to: _Nina._  
What is wrong?

Text to: _Ashley._  
The baby. :'(

Text to: _Nina._  
Nooooo! :( Don't think about that! :(

Text to: _Ashley._  
But it's dead. :(

Text to: _Nina._  
Noo! :'( Stop! Don't think about that! Stop!

Text to: _Ashley._  
But it's gone because it died.

Text to: _Nina._  
:'(((( No! Listen to me! It's not your fault... Go to the kitchen and drink a cup of milk and don't think about this anymore and you will fall asleep! Ok?JSGdgsbgsf ok? I'm sad! :(

Text to: _Ashley._  
Okay. I'm sorry. Good night.

Nina did what Ashley told her and it helped her to fall asleep.

**Author's note: Review please and check the blog for updates untilthedayafterforever-fic + tumblr + com !**


	18. The One in Toronto

**The One in Toronto**

There were only a few days left until the wedding and Nina and Ian were spending time with Nina's mum - Michaela, in Toronto again. It was the last day of March and they just couldn't wait to get married so they changed the date. The date of the wedding was finally April 5th. In their opinion it sounded perfectly perfect. Even better then June 8th. That was their date.

In the morning they went shopping together with a friend. Ian had to choose the sexy underwear for The First Wedding Night. It was his first task as Nina's stylist.

"We should take all the sexy underwear they have here." Ian smirked, while they were walking forward and looking around all the stuff.

"Yes but later we're gonna do yoga, promise me." Nina giggled and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"I promise." He smiled at her.

"Yay, great!" She jumped happily and then continued to look around and choose underwear.

"Number eleven and thirteen are the best."

"And seven." Nina giggled.

It was a Victoria's Secret bridal collection and in Ian's opinion it was pretty hot.

They also got number one and number five and now they had five sexy underwears for each of their wedding nights at their honeymoon.

"So, did I do well?" Ian asked when they left the store.

"You did more then well." Nina smiled at him and kissed him deeply and passionately.

He kissed her back and pulled away with a smile. "I love you."

"I love you, too. Now run and we will see each other later for the yoga." She smiled.

"See ya later, babe."

Later in almost night they took a yoga class together in Toronto and then they were back, walking, exploring streets.

"So do you wanna go home? And I don't mean Atlanta." Nina giggled.

"You mean at your mother's. Sure." Ian smiled.

"So do you like it in here? It's not that green as Louisiana but still..."

"I love it." Ian wrapped his arm around Nina and kissed her gently.

They passed by some candy shop and Nina pulled Ian inside without asking if he wants to. She adored that store it was full of candies and sweets and cupcakes.

"I want an oreo cupcake!"

Ian laughed at her, seeing her being happy like a little girl. "Okay, I want one too."

"Yum!" Nina tasted the oreo cupcake when they got out of the candy shop.

Ian looked at her. "You're truly amazing." He laughed, getting close to her and licked the spot where she had some cream of the cupcake. "Mm yeah, it's nice." He smiled and tasted his cupcake.

"Yeah, that's the best candy shop ever." Nina giggled and ate her cupcake.

Then they got back to Michaela's home where she welcomed them and put them immediately on the table to have dinner. They weren't so hungry but they had no choice so they just ate a little.

Michaela came with a bowl of salad and plates and put them on the table.

"Oh, don't be so humble. We're gonna be a family." Michaela said as she sat down on the chair.

Nina smiled and put her hand on Ian's knee and he looked at her.

"I wanted to meet your dad before the wedding, Ian." Nina's mum smiled.

"That would be great but I don't think we have much time."

"Yes, that's right." Michaela smiled at her daughter, while she was eating from the salad without saying a word.

Michaela continued. "So now if you want you can tell me a story about you two. Your first time, for example."

Nina threw her fork accidentally and started laughing. "Mom."

Ian looked at Nina and laughed as well. Nina's mum was just that kind of a woman. She always asked for the sex life, she was always really curious but Nina and Ian thought it was too personal so they never said a word.

Nina looked at Ian and spoke. "So, do you want to go out again?"

"Yes, I would love to."

"Okay, go on a walk and free place in your tummies for the dessert." Michaela said, while she was poring some water in her glass.

"Sure." They left the kitchen and Ian took his phone and Nina's jacket.

She put it on and they left the house. "Thank you. Do you know what I just thought of. We've never had sex in my room here." Nina laughed.

"Oh yeah. We're totally going to do it." Ian smirked.

"Right now?" She asked with a wide smile on her face.

"Yes." He laughed softly and pulled her back in the house, then they got upstairs to Nina's room and locked the door.

Ian pushed Nina to the door and started kissing her neck, while she wrapped legs around his waist. He then slid his hand between her legs and she started moaning.

"Ian." She closed her eyes.

Ian took off his shirt and then took off hers, throwing them both on the floor and threw Nina on the bed. She pulled him into a deep kiss. He kissed her back and squished her boobs while playing with her tongue. He made sure she was only in her panties when he started rubbing her clit with fingers.

"Ooh, ohh." She was moaning and moaning.

He kept rubbing her and throwing clothes and underwear on the floor. Nina was all naked and turned her head to see this huge teddy bear staring at her. Then she looked around the room and looked all her stuffed animals staring at them.

"Ian... Stop. They're watching."

"What?"

"The toys. The stuffed animals. I'm sure they're blaming me."

Ian threw all the stuffed animals from the bed to the floor and then kissed Nina passionately again, spreading her legs open.

She giggled but screamed when she felt his member, entering her wet core and beginning to move inside of her.

"Oooh ohhhh." She was moaning and began to carve her nails on his back, getting him to bleed.

"Ow."

"I'm so sorry babe."

He pulled her into another kiss and started moving faster, hitting her sweet spot.

"Oh god!" Nina screamed in pleasure.

He didn't stop moving and moving, deeper and deeper, faster and faster. "Oooh ohh ohh."

"Oh god! Oh god! Oh godddd!" She was yelling and moaning.

It was pretty damn hot.

Their bodies shook as they reached to their orgasms together and then they climbed under the covers all cuddly.

"It was amazing babe."

Nina smiled at him. "Yeah, it was."

"I love you."

"I love you, too." She pulled him into a kiss and he slid his tongue on hers. Then she bit it gently. "Nighty night, sleep tight."

"Night." He whispered, gave her a quick kiss and covered her up.

"I love when you're taking care of me." She held his hand.

"I will never stop doing it."

"That's one of the reasons why I love you." She whispered with a smile on her face and cuddled him.

Then they probably fall asleep like babies.

_You only know what I want you to..._

Nina and Ian just got home from an exhausting flight from Toronto to Atlanta and they decided to take a bath together.

"Sure you can bathe with me." Ian smiled and lifted up Nina's shirt.

"You're distracting me." She giggled and took off her shirt. "I'm gonna bring champagne."

"Okay." Ian smiled and filled the bathtub, then he put some aromatic oil and got in.

Nina came back with the champagne and two glasses.

_I know everything you don't want me to..._

She lighted all the candles in the bathroom and turned off the other lighting. Then she took off all her clothes and got into the bathtub with Ian. He poured the champagne into the glasses and they began relaxing.

"Don't fall asleep." Nina giggled.

"I won't." Ian smiled at her and took a sip. Then he gave the other glass to Nina.

She took a sip as well. "We have to blow out the candles compulsory after that."

_Oh your mouth is poison, your mouth is wine..._

"We will." Ian took another sip and put away the glass.

Nina did the same. "Is something wrong?" She looked at his eyes and asked.

"No." He got closer to her and kissed her deeply.

She kissed him back and wrapped her hands around his neck. He put his hand on her waist and caressed her. Then he moved his hand to her butt, still caressing her bare skin.

_You think your dreams are the same as mine..._

Nina sat on his lap and kept kissing him passionately. And then with the help of his hand Ian rubbed the tip of his member on Nina's clit.

"Um, no." She giggled.

_Oh I don't love you but I always will..._

"Sorry."

"No, it's okay." She smiled at him, took the glass and took a sip, then put it away again.

His member became even more hard. "I'm sorry about that." Nina giggled.

"It's okay." He drank a little from the champagne.

"I will sit back if you want."

_Oh I don't love you but I always will..._

"You're driving me crazy."

"Okay, I admit. I'm guilty." Nina laughed. "But really, do you want me to sit back?"

"Can I penetrate you?" He asked simple. "No moving or anything. You will love it too."

"Okay, you can." She laughed again. "If you can not endure."

_Oh I don't love you but I always will..._

He put his hands on her but and lifted her lightly then with the help of his hand he put his member on her entrance and filled her, going to the deepest spot inside of her. "Oh."

She let out a moan as well and closed her eyes.

He moved his hands on her back and shoulders caressing her skin.

"It's relaxing." Nina smiled.

He smiled as well and continued massaging her body.

_I always will..._

It was a pretty amazing and a relaxing night. They needed that because tomorrow was all about shooting, working on set. No sleep at all. That was how their life was going on. Pretty amazing, right?

_We'll drive each other crazy sometimes but that's what brought us together in the first place! :)_

**Author's note: Review, please! Check this out untilthedayafterforever-fic + tumblr + com !_  
_**


	19. Better with Shooting And Cooking

**Better with Shooting And Cooking**

"Here it goes." Ian showed up with a small puppy in his hands.

"Oh my god!" Nina took it from Ian's hand and cuddled it. "What is his name going to be?"

"I don't know. You choose." Ian smiled.

"We're gonna keep it, right?" Nina giggled.

"Yes, I stole it."

"What?" Nina started laughing and kissed the little puppy. "But can it live together with the cats?"

"They wouldn't give it to me. It's a gift." Ian smiled. "Yes, they will get along."

"Okay! We will play roleplay games only in the bedroom." Nina went to the kitchen.

Ian followed her. "What do you think about Buddy?" He asked, talking about the name of the little puppy.

"I think it sounds great and it reminds me of Alaric. So yes." She smiled.

"Okay, it's Buddy then." He laughed.

"Okay. Let's cook something together now." Nina put the puppy on the floor and opened the fridge. "No."

"What do you want us to cook?"

"Mmm..I want spaghetti. But you have to teach me how to make them in your way."

"No, I want to see your way." Ian wrapped his hand around her waist.

"But I really prefer your way." She smiled.

Text to:_ Nina._  
I don't know what are you doing but you're very late.

Text to:_ Ian._  
I don't know what are you doing but you're very late.

"Whoop, someone just sent messages for both of us." Nina pulled away from Ian and took her phone. "Oh it's Kevin. The dinner is void. We have to run to set."

"Oh, we will eat there then. Let's hurry." Ian took some stuff, including his phone.

"We need coffee. I will fall asleep. It must be a Delena scene." Nina was walking forward to the car.

Ian was walking right behind her and got into the car. She got in as well.

"I told him fifteen minutes but.." Nina laughed.

Ian increased the speed. "We will be there in less." He laughed as well.

"Stop for coffee."

Ian parked the car and waited for Nina to come back with the coffees. She came back faster then he thought and they drank their coffees in the car, while driving to the set.

They got to the set and Kevin showed up, handing them their script. "It's a small scene for today. And please do it from the first time because I don't want to sleep here." He laughed.

"We will do it, don't worry." Ian laughed as well.

Nina handed the other coffee cup to Kevin. "That's for you. Don't fall asleep." Nina giggled and got in her trailer to dress up.

Ian got into his trailer as well and quickly dressed up. He sat down and read the script a few times, trying to memorize it. It was really a small scene.

Nina did the same, first she read and memorized the script and then she dressed up with the clothes that was there in her trailer.

Suddenly Ian showed up. "Are you ready?" He asked.

"Yes, it's just that dress." She giggled, while putting on her dress.

"You're so hot." He smirked.

She smiled at him and then they went back to Kevin. He was sitting on his chair and smiling as usual. "Start now."

Nina turned around and looked at Ian with her Elena look. "Me? What do you mean? What'd..did I..." She rolled her eyes laughed. "We won't be back home soon."

Ian laughed as well.

Kevin spoke. "Again. But don't laugh. Bring water to Nina, please."

A girl that was working there on the set brang a bottle of water to Nina and she took a few sips. Then she got back to Ian and started with the scene again.

"Me? What do you mean? What did I do?" She looked at him confused and started laughing again.

"You changed me." Ian laughed as well.

"Uh, I can't."

"Again." Kevin spoke, still sitting on his chair. "With feeling and stop laughing."

"Yes, you can." Ian encouraged his fiancee.

And then they started again.

"Me? What do you mean? What did I do?" She looked at him confused.

"You changed me. You made me more human than I ever was, even when I was alive." He looked down at her eyes.

"I'm sorry." She said quietly and looked down.

He looked at her confused. "Sorry for what?"

"I'm sorry I helped Kat, but not you. I'm sorry that you almost died, I'm sorry that I wasn't there to protect you." She didn't started crying like it was written on the script.

Ian laughed softly. "It's Bonnie, not Kat."

"Cut!" Kevin shouted. "The last thing - again."

"Okay. Tell me something sad so I can start crying." Nina turned to Ian.

"Think about something sad." He looked down in her eyes.

She looked serious. "Okay. I'm ready."

They started again.

"I'm sorry I helped Bonnie, but not you. I'm sorry that you almost died, I'm sorry that I wasn't there to protect you." This time real tears started running down her cheeks.

"You know what I really am? Selfish." He looked at her really serious. "Because I make bad choices that hurt you," He continued with the emotional speech. "Yes, I would rather die than be human. I'd rather die right now than spend a handful of years with you only to lose you when I'm too old and sick and miserable and you're still you."

She was still looking at his eyes with some tears in her own.

"I'd rather die right now than spend my last final years, remembering how good I had it happy and how happy I was." He almost yelled. "Because that's who I am and I'm not going to change. And there's no apology in the world that encompasses all the reasons that I'm wrong for you." He yelled.

She took a breath and started talking. "Fine, then I'm not sorry either. I'm not sorry that I met you." She walked closer to him. "I'm not sorry that knowing you has made me question everything, that in death you were the one that made me feel most alive. You've been a terrible person. You made all the wrong choices and of all the choices that I've made this will prove to be the worst one."

He looked down at her eyes, filled with love, as she said. "I'm not sorry that I'm in love with you! I love you, Damon!"

He walked to her fast and kissed her. She kissed him back. They kept kissing and kissing, putting all the emotions they have in that kiss. She rubbed her nose against his, when they detached their lips apart.

"Cut!" Kevin yelled and then laughed. "Perfect, perfect. Go to bed now."

"Great job," Ian smiled and kissed Nina gently on the lips.

"Thank you, take me home now please." Nina giggled.

"Good night, Kevin."

"Good night." He waived at Nina and Ian and then they got out to the parking, where their car was.

_It's fun to get together and have something good to eat at least once a day. That's what human life is all about - enjoying things._

"I'm hungry. The spaghetti first, right?" Nina asked.

"Yes. How do you want them?" Ian placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

"With cream." She smiled at him.

He took the spaghetti, while she was filling a large pot with water. Then he sauted some onion in large skillet.

"Are you going to make the sauce?" Nina looked at him, while putting salt.

"Yup." He smiled at her and added garlic and basil.

She turned the knob on the stove to high. "Now we have to wait. How can I help you?"

"Stir it in the broth." Ian said.

Nina put the broth inside the skillet. "Oh bubbles, great." She laughed softly. Ian stirred it and added oregano, salt and pepper.

Nina added the spaghetti in the water and looked back at Ian. "What's the green one?"

"Oregano." He laughed softly.

"Oh." She laughed as well and stirred the spaghetti. "Almost done."

"Yup, eight minutes for mine."

"Hmmm..." Nina cut a little from the spaghetti and tasted it. "I think they're ready, come here."

Ian came behind her and she put a little piece in his mouth. "Mm, yeah." He placed a soft kiss on her cheek.

"And now the hard part." She giggled, turned off the stove and emptied the entire pot of pasta into a strainer.

"Do you want help?"

"Yes, you do it." Nina smiled brightly.

Ian shook out the excess water and then poured the pasta back into the pot.

"What happened with your sauce?"

"Add the cream first." Ian said and went to check on his sauce.

She added the cream on the spaghetti and stirred them. "Is that all?"

"Yeah." Ian poured the sauce in the pasta.

"It looks really tasty."

"That's right," He smiled, took some with a fork and put it in Nina's mouth.

She ate it. "Together?"

"Yup." Ian smiled at her and tasted the spaghetti.

"Every single cup we got here is with my face." Nina laughed, looking around the kitchen.

Ian took one of the cups and looked at it.

"It's like you're drinking from me." She giggled and kept eating from the creamy spaghetti.

"Do you like it?" Ian took some of the spaghetti with the fork and ate it.

"Yes, you cook simply amazing." Nina smiled and then continued to eat.

He smiled as well and poured water in the cup with Nina's face and took a few sips.

"I wonder what is Buddy doing right now."

"He probably broke something already." Ian laughed softly.

"But he's so small and cute that I can't scold him." She laughed as well.

"We should bathe him, he got so dirty." Ian said, while getting up and drank the water from the cup.

"Okay but tomorrow because I really need to get some sleep."

They cleaned the mess at the kitchen, then they both went to the bedroom and bathroom to get ready for sleep. Ian was in bed already when Nina showed up, getting out of the bathroom.

She looked at him and bit her lip when she saw him naked lying on the bed. He smirked.

Then she jumped next to him on the bed. "I'm late."

He turned to face her. "How late?"

"Just two days."

"Oh okay."

"It's normal to five days but be careful." She smiled.

"I am careful." He pulled her into a kiss.

Nina's body shook and she suddenly grabbed Ian's hand. "I think I heard something."

"It's probably the dog, don't worry." Ian cuddled her.

"Yes, you're right. Good night. I love you, Ian." She placed a gentle kiss on his cheek.

"I love you too." He smiled brighter than ever.

**Author's note: I'm gonna remind once again for the reviews and the tumblr blog with pictures of the story - untilthedayafterforever-fic + tumblr + com !__**** :)**


	20. The One Before The Wedding

**The One Before The Wedding**

It was 4th of April already. All the wedding invitations were sent. The wedding cake was ordered. The food, the music, everything. Nina's wedding dress was on it's way. The ceremony was going to be in the morning of April 5th in the Kahala Hotel & Resort, Honolulu Hawaii.

Nina and Ian were going to get married in the seaside wedding gazebo in front of their families and their friends.

The Maid of Honor was going to be Nina's dear friend Ashley and the Best Man - Kevin. Duda was going to be the little bridesmaid with the flowers.

Robert Somerhalder was invited too of course, along with his new girlfriend - Julianne, which was also Nina's friend. Nina's mom Michaela was going to be there, Ian's mother Edna, Matt, also known as Ernesto and Kat - the friends and castmates. Also the ginger girl Holland, along with Ian's godson Noah.

The wedding was going to be a nice narrow range. With only the people that appreciate Nina and Ian and are really glad to be there and support them.

That was what they wanted. Not a big wedding, but a peaceful, nice and enjoyable one. Full of love and joy. And they got it.

* * *

_Nikolina Konstantinova Dobreva_

_And_

_Ian Joseph Somerhalder_

_Together With Their Families_

_Request The Honor Of Your Presence At The Celebration Of Their Marriage_

_Friday, The Fifth Of April Two Thousand And Thirteen!_

_The Kahala Hotel And Resort_

_Honolulu, HI_

* * *

Nina and Ian took a private flight to Hawaii, just the two of them. They were really happy and excited but a bit scared, too. Of course. Everyone would be scared if tomorrow was the day they were going to get married, right?

They welcomed their guests at the Kahala Hotel & Resort together and they were all accommodated in luxury hotel rooms for a great and exciting weekend.

The rooms were combined just like that: Robert and Julianne at the Mountain View room. Michaela next to them. Ian and Kevin in the Partial Ocean View Lanai.  
Duda with her nanny at the Dolphin Lanai. Ernesto and Kat next to them. Holland and the little Noah in the Partial Ocean View Suite and finally Nina and Ashley in the Ocean View one.

Nina and Ian didn't like the idea that they weren't supposed to sleep together the night before the wedding. It sucked really.

Ian put his hands on Nina's boobs with a smirk on his face. "You're not pregnant."

She giggled. "I know I'm not, but how did you find out?"

"Well, your boobs are the same." He laughed softly.

"Yep, and by the way I was wrong about the dates about my period so."

"So there's nothing?" Ian placed a kiss on her cheek.

"There's nothing." Nina smiled. "I really don't want to sleep without you."

"Yes, me too. But it will be just for a night."

"I won't fall asleep."

"Ashley will be there with you."

"Ha, well yeah." She giggled. "And who is going to be with you?"

"Just Kevin."

"Good luck then." She kept giggling.

"He's going to keep me sober." Ian laughed softly.

"No, you won't drink."

"I won't drink. And you won't drink as well." He pulled her closer to him and kissed her.

She kissed him back, wrapping her hands around his neck.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

Nina was watching through the window of her Ocean View room. The waves were crashing against the shore and the sun was going down. The day is coming and she was all so excited and so scared at the same time.

Ashley entered the room. "Sweetie? Don't you think it's time for you to go to bed?"

"No, it's early." Nina spoke, still watching through the window.

"It's not. You will look like a frog if you don't get enough sleep."

"My dress is not even here."

"What? How that happened?"

"Ilaria was supposed to bring it with her, but she's not even here."

"She will come!" Ashley stood next to Nina and opened the window.

"I'm scared." Nina whispered.

"Nina, it's okay. Calm down." Ashley comforted her and caressed her arm.

"I would hug you right now, but I can't. I act bad around everyone."

"It's going to be the same." Ashley looked at Nina's hand closely. "Oh, the manicure, it's beautiful."

"But it's not even ready." Nina giggled.

"It's still nice." Ashley giggled as well. "Look at Olly's ribbon!" Ashley took a small pink ribbon and showed it to her.

"It's so cute."

"I have so many of them! Which color do you want for your puppy?"

"A white one."

Ashley seperated the small white ribbon from the others. "So, do you want chocolate?"

"Yeah."

Ashley broke off a piece from the chocolate and put it in Nina's mouth then she put on her glasses. "I see you better now."

"And no, Ashley I'm not going to bed." Nina laughed. "I won't even fall asleep."

"But you will feel bad tomorrow. Look Olly fall asleep." She pointed to the sleeping puppy.

"Bring Buddy to me."

"Where is he?"

"He is with Ian, I guess."

"Okay, I will be right back!" Ashley stood up and got out of the room.

Then she sallied out through the corridor and searched for Ian and Kevin's hotel room. "Hmm..." She finally found it and knocked on the door.

Ian opened the door. "Ashley."

"Nina wanted me to bring her Buddy." She brought her head almost inside the room and looked around. "You're not drinking right? Go to bed, Ian."

Ian picked Buddy up and put it in Ashley's arms. "It's still early."

"Aww! It's so cute! And it's not early."

"Tell Nina to come over later."

"Alriiight. Good night for now." Ashley smiled and then went back to hers and Nina's room. She entered it.

"Buddy!" Nina jumped, took the puppy from Ashley's arms and placed a kiss on it.

"He's such a small baby! Ian wants to see you, by the way."

Nina smiled brightly. "Good night, Ashley." She got out of the room.

"Hey! You two are not supposed to sleep together!"

Nina walked through the corridor and then entered Ian's room with the puppy in her arms. "Hey."

"Hey," Ian turned, came to her and kissed her. She kissed him back.

"Stay here." He whispered.

"I will stay." Nina put Buddy on the floor. "Do you want us to go on a walk?"

"Yes, on the beach."

"But we will live Buddy here." Nina opened the door.

"Okay." Ian got out and she followed him.

"I have a headache from all those stuff already."

Ian took her hand in his. "Don't listen to anything and don't do anything."

Nina smiled brightly. "And I will sleep with you."

"Of course. This thing, Edna probably invented it, so." Ian laughed softly.

"Edna." She laughed as well. "Yeahhh.." Nina ran outside and stepped in the water.

Ian stood behind her and started placing kisses on her neck and shoulder.

Suddenly Julianne shouted from not that far away, also on the beach. "Nikolina! Ian!" She waved at them.

"Julianne." Nina turned to face her.

"And Robert with her."

Robert and Julianne walked to Nina and Ian hand in hand when Robert spoke. "Ian, Nikolina. Good evening. Such a nice place you two chose."

"Hey you." Ian greeted them.

"Yeah, Ian chose it. It's nice yeah." Nina smiled. "Um." She giggled and hugged Robert.

"Uh! I'm such a great old man, am I right?" Robert laughed. "I wanted to congratulate you. It's amazing."

"Did you visit the massage room already?" Julianne asked.

"Nope, not yet. Thanks, dad."

"Thank you." Nina smiled.

"Delight." The old man looked at the beach and then back to Nina and Ian. "Now, have a great evening and don't be late for tomorrow. It's your day."

"Sure." They both laughed. "Good night."

"Good night, good night." Robert laughed, then he linked his arm through Julianne's and they walked back to the hotel.

"Will we continues with the walk?" Ian turned to Nina.

"Yeah." She hugged him and kissed his cheek.

He smiled at her and took her hand in his again then they started walking forward.

"Are there dolphins somewhere? I've heard something like that." Nina spoke.

"Yeah, it's right here. Do you want us to go?"

"Yeah." They walked through the seaside wedding gazebo. "Ilaria has to decorate this thing here."

"Did she come?"

"Nope, not yet. Where are the dolphins?"

"Here somewhere. Come." He walked on the bridge.

"It's a little dark." Nina giggled.

Ian looked down to the water. "There they are." He took Nina's hand again and helped her to get in the bridge.

"I can't see them."

"Look down."

Nina leaned down and looked at the water. "Oh, hi." She giggled.

Ian laughed softly and cuddled her.

"I wanna touch it!"

"We will see them again before we leave."

Nina kissed Ian's cheek. "Are you scared?"

"No. Are you?"

"Just a little."

"It will be the same." He kissed her cheek gently. "We have always lived together so."

Text to:_ Ian._  
Where are you? Did I miss the bachelor party?

"Yes, but tomorrow everyone are going to stare at me."

"Aren't you used to it?" Ian laughed, while texting back to Kevin.

Text to: _Kevin._  
No bachelor party. No bachelorette party. We're too jealous. :D

"I don't know." Nina giggled. "Maybe I don't want it to come because I know that it will be over."

"Oh." Ian smiled and kissed Nina.

She kissed him back and then pulled away. "Let's go back now."

Text to: _Ian._  
And now what? You left me to sleep with Ashley? Have mercy, she won't let me sleep all night. She will want more Delena scenes.

Text to: _Kevin._  
Can't help you with that. Good night Kev. :D

Ian wrapped his hand around Nina's waist and they walked back to the beach and then to the hotel.

_Partial Ocean View Lanai Room..._

Kevin laid on the bed next to Ashley. "Hey, are the rings in you?"

Ashley's eyes opened widely. "What?" She pinched his neck. "Aren't they in you?"

"Ow!" He put his hand on his neck. "Don't worry, they have to be here."

"Kevin. Don't fall asleep. Let's talk."

"Talk about what?" He turned to her. "Do you have a speech?"

"Yes, do you?"

"Yes."

"I'm sure you don't have a present for Ian." Ashley giggled.

"I do have a present." Kevin laughed.

_Ocean View Room..._

"Ian! I like my sexy underwear and you're not gonna rip it off!" Nina laughed.

"I will get you the same one." Ian laughed as well.

Nina and Ian got ready to sleep and in no time they were already cuddling in the huge bed.

"I can't fall asleep. Ashley said that if I don't sleep I will be ugly." Nina spoke.

"Bullshit. You will fall asleep somehow."

"Right in the morning." Nina laughed. "I will shut up now, so at least you can get some sleep."

"No, no. Keep talking."

"No, no." She pulled him into a kiss. He kissed her back.

"Imagine now if Kevin was here." Nina laughed.

"Terrible." Ian laughed as well and hugged Nina very tight.

They really did talk a lot that night. Because the butterflies in their bellies wouldn't let them fall asleep. But it was okay.

**Author's note: Thanks for the reviews. :) Reminding you to always check the blog untilthedayafterforever-fic + tumblr + com ! so you can see all the new wedding stuff and so.**


	21. Better with The Wedding

**Better with The Wedding**

Holland Roden was standing in front of the Ocean View Room's door, where Nina was getting ready. Ian had already left the room, so he couldn't see her with the dress and all the stuff. Holland knocked on the door. "Neens?"

Nina stood up and opened the door. "Holls, come in." She smiled at her friend.

"Good morning! Look at how I dressed up Noah." Holland giggled and showed the little boy, who was dressed in a black tuxedo and a bow tie.

"Aww! He's so cute!" Nina laughed and played with his tiny hand.

"Yes! I wanna eat him!" Holland laughed as well. "I became a mum last night, he didn't stop crying. Now I'm gonna grab a tea. And where are you going?"

"I'm going at room 117 to get my hair done. Come over later if you want." Nina smiled.

"Okay Neens! You will be very beautiful! I will see you!"

_Meanwhile..._

"You won't drink, Ian." Kevin repeated, while pouring a drink for himself.

"Just a little."

"No, Ian. You really don't have to. Sorry."

"I won't get drunk, I promise."

"Let's not risk." Kevin laughed.

"Okay, you won't drink too then." Ian laughed.

"No way." Kevin took a sip from the glass.

"Do you have the rings?"

Kevin swallowed nervously and looked at Ian. "I will tell you honestly. I don't know where are they."

"What? How?" Ian asked shocked.

"They disappeared."

Ian was just about to freak out even more when Ernesto entered the room, playing with the rings. "Hey yo."

"There they are." Ian sighed of relief.

"I'm not gonna put you back on the show, Matt." Kevin laughed.

_Meanwhile..._

It was already lunch time and Nina was at the room, getting ready. She already had her hair done, her nails and her makeup. Now just the dress and some  
other important things were left.

Ashley entered the room and looked around. "Nina! Ooh!"

Nina turned around and smiled brightly at her friend. "Ashley, hey."

"My beautiful doll!"

Nina giggled and came closer to Ash. "On which side would it look better?" Nina turned around and showed her hair accessory. Her hair was tied up, not  
released. And she had this beautiful accessory in her hair. She was beautiful.

"It's nice like that. Am I allowed to cry? Everyone cry at weddings." Ashley hugged Nina tight.

She hugged her back. "No, don't. If you cry I will cry."

"I can't." Ashley snuggled her. "My sweet Nina. Here." She pulled away and gave her a small, white box. "Something blue." Ashley smiled.

Nina opened the box and laughed. "Ashley." There was a garter with a tiny blue ribbon. It was cute.

"It's very nice." She giggled.

"Something new is on my head. The accessory."

Ashley took another box and opened it. She took out a knife from it, then laughed. "Something borrowed. It's for the cake."

"Thank you. So now I only need something old." Nina took off her clothes. "Help me with the dress."

Ashley gently took the dress and put it on Nina, without touching her hair.

"Look at my sexy underwear." Nina giggled and put on the garter on her leg. "Heyy!" She looked at the door opening.

Ashley helped her with the whole dress and smoothed it. "Ready. Hey." She turned around.

The little girl Duda was at the room already with a bridesmaid white dress. She was pretty cute. She was also carrying a basket, dressed in white, on which was written I+N and was full of little rosie petals and some wedding gifts.

Duda ran to Nina and hugged her, then jumped happily and excited. Her nanny Laura entered the room as well, carrying Nina's bouquet.

"Hey." The girls greeted her.

"Something old is from me." Laura smiled and tied a tiny, purple ribbon on Nina's bouquet. "You're so pretty."

"Thank you!" Nina smiled brightly.

She was standing in front of the mirror in her wedding dress, which was incredibly beautiful by the way, holding her bouquet, while Ashley was putting the veil on her hair.

"I'm gonna cry, I can't I'm not ready." Nina started sniffling.

"No! Don't, you will ruin your makeup." Ashley caressed her arm and hugged her.

Then Nina started crying.

"Nina, don't." Ashley caressed her back, pulled away and wiped away her tears. "I have to go with Ian and Kevin."

"Go." Nina whispered.

"Are you going to be fine?"

"Yes." Nina smiled a little.

Then Ashley smiled back at her and ran out of the room, going outside the hotel, there in the garden to all the guests and the beautiful seaside wedding  
gazebo, where Ian was waiting with the priest and Kevin right beside him.

Ashley was the Maid of Honor so she had to stay right next to the Best Man. She ran to him and smiled at all the guests.

"Kevin, did you find the rings?" She whispered.

"Yes, Ashley, I did. I told you they are somewhere in here." Kevin smirked.

"No one is going to drink!" She warned.

_Meanwhile..._

"What am I supposed to do with this basket and flowers and gifts?" Duda asked cutely.

"You're going to walk right behind me and throw the gifts and petal on the ground." Nina smiled.

Then her dad, who she was waiting for so much finally appeared. "Are you ready my darling?"

"Yes, dad." Nina smiled at him and he linked his arm through hers.

Then they finally appeared. Nina was walking down the pathway, holding her bouquet with Konstantin next to her. The little blonde girl was walking behind her, throwing petals out from the white I+N basket.

Ian totally lost his breath when he saw Nina, his girl, walking to him in a beautiful wedding dress. She was so beautiful and he was so happy. That was all he ever wanted. Her. He wanted her forever by her side and that was what was going to happen. It was their wedding day and everything was perfect.

Nina was smiling brightly, so brightly that the glows in her eyes, which she lost when she lost the baby were finally back. She looked like the happiest woman  
on earth with an amazing, beautiful smile.

Some people cried, others were just smiling like idiots.

Konstantin passed Nina to Ian and he grabbed her hand, smiling at her.

"Hey." She whispered with a smile.

"You're so beautiful."

"Thank you." She kept smiling.

"Dear family and friends, on behalf of Nikolina and Ian, I welcome you all for this marriage ceremony. We are here today to encourage, celebrate and support the covenant of these two people. They are going to make and to share in the joy that experience as they pledge their love and commitment to each other."

Nina grabbed Ian's hand tight.

"Ian, the woman who stands by your side is going to be your wife. Nikolina, the man who stands by your side is going to be your husband."

Everyone were focused and were listening carefully.

"Ian, since it is your intention to marry, join your right hands and declare your consent. Do you take Nikolina to be your lawful wedded wife to have and behold  
from this day on, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Ian said clearly.

"Nikolina, do you take Ian to be your lawful wedded husband, to have and behold from this day on, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?"

Nina smiled at Ian. "I do."

"Today Nikolina and Ian exchange these rings as confirmation of their vows to join their lives, to work at all times to create a life that is complete and unbroken and to love each other unconditionally."

"Kevin, the rings." Ashley whispered.

Kevin took out the rings from his pocket and gave it to them.

"Ian, take this ring and place it on your bride's finger, and state your pledge to her, repeating after me. With this ring I thee wed. I offer you my hand."

Ian placed the ring on Nina's finger and repeated. "With this ring I thee wed. I offer you my hand."

"And my heart as I know they will be safe with you."

"And my heart as I know they will be safe with you." Ian repeated.

Nina's hand and her whole body were shaky, as Ian was repeating the words and putting the ring on her finger.

"Nikolina, take this ring and place it on your groom's finger, and state your pledge to him, repeating after me. With this ring I thee wed. I offer you my hand."

Nina placed the ring on Ian's finger. "With this ring I thee wed. I offer you my hand."

"And my heart as I know they will be safe with you."

"And my heart as I know they will be safe with you." She repeated.

"You have given and pledged your promises to each other, and have declared your everlasting love by exchanging the rings. I now pronounce them husband and wife. You may kiss your bride."

Ian wrapped his hands around Nina and pulled her to him, kissing her. She kissed him back.

Everyone started to applaud and yell.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Somerhalder!"

Then Nina and Ian signed a document, everyone of their guests came to say congrats and hug them.

Then they, along with Ashley and Kevin went to the beach to take some photos, while the other guests were accommodated to their tables to eat, drink and dance.

The pictures were truly beautiful. There were some with Ashley and Kevin and some of just Nina and Ian. Him, holding her or kissing her.

"Do you like the dress?" Nina asked Ian, when they were walking back to the guests.

"Yes, you're really beautiful." He smiled.

"I cried before all that."

"Why?"

"I was scared." Nina giggled.

"But it wasn't that scary, right?" Ian laughed softly.

"I thought I was going to mess up everything."

"Me too."

Nina and Ian sat on the main table and took some bites of the delicacies and drank some champagne.

Kevin picked up his glass to get some attention. "Again, I want to welcome you at the wedding of Nina and Ian. For those who don't know me, I'm Kevin. The Best Man. I want to say again how beautiful the bride is." He laughed. "I wanna thank to the little girl and to the parents. From the moment I saw Nina, I knew she and Ian are perfect for each other. And now I'm gonna give an advice to Ian - if you want everything to be perfect don't forget those words 'you're right, honey.'" He laughed again. "We all wish you a long and a happy life together. Cheers to the new Mr. and Mrs. Somerhalder!" He took a sip from his glass.

"Thank you." Nina and Ian both said with a smile and took a few sips too.

Ashley then picked up her glass. "For those who don't know, I'm Ashley. I'm the Maid of Honor and Nina's best friend. I wanted to say what a honor is for me to be standing right here, on one of the most important days of her life. Nina, Ian? What can I say. I'm so, so happy you two found each other! I wish you all the best with all my heart in your life! To Nina and Ian!" Ashley drank from her glass.

"Thank you." Nina and Ian said again with smiles and drank as well.

The waiters started serving the food. It was from the Seafood Inspired Menu. Shrimp in some nice sauce. And the other ones dishes with sushi and seafood.

Nina and Ian started eating, just like all the guests.

Then suddenly Robert tapped his glass with a fork. Everyone turned and looked at him. "I would like to make a toast for my son and his amazing wife, Nikolina. I wish you long and happy family life. Love each other strong and passionate! And remember that there is no barriers your love can not pass."

Everyone smiled at the old man as he continues with his speech.

"Love and life are one fairytale with a common origin and winding ways. Because love is what gives us life! Love is boundless and endless."

Nina smiled, while listening to Robert, then she kissed Ian's cheek.

"Nikolina, I haven't seen Ian more happy since you showed up in his life. Once again, don't forget to love each other strongly. Welcome to the family, Nikolina! Cheers!" Robert picked up his glass and took a sip.

"Thank you." Nina and Ian said and everyone smiled and drank from their glasses.

_I know that you don't know that I know what you know..._

Suddenly the music for the first dance started playing and Nina and Ian got up and went to the dancing floor.

_We've got secrets between us that nobody else would believe if we told them..._

Ian wrapped his hands around Nina's waist and they started dancing lightly. She wrapped her hands around his neck.

_So let the stars align and let the water make wine 'cause..._

Some of the guest were taking pictures, some of them were just watching with a big smiles on their faces.

Ian pulled Nina closer to him and kept dancing with her.

_Broken souls will become whole tonight, oh tonight we know it's right so..._

Nina pulled Ian into a kiss, while they were dancing and he started kissing her back.

But then she pulled away. "I love you, Ian Somerhalder."

"I love you too, Nina Somerhalder." He smiled at her.

_Lift your eyes and let me in 'cause baby I'm an alien like you..._

Ian caught Nina's waist and spun her around. Ashley and Kevin were dancing a bit far from them too.

_Would you ever wake at night and realize the reason why you knew me then..._

"I want us to go." Nina giggled. "I can't wait for Belize."

"Yes me too. Where is the cake?" Ian asked, while dancing.

_Is maybe I'm an alien too would you ever let me be an alien with you..._

"There it is." Nina smiled and pointed to the cake, when suddenly another song started playing.

_I feel so close to you right now it's a force field..._

Nina and Ian started dancing just like Damon and Elena on that song, so happy. The other guests joined them and danced to that song too.

_I wear my heart upon my sleeve, like a big deal..._

"Do you remember that scene?" Nina asked, while dancing.

"How could I forget?" Ian laughed and danced, putting his hands on Nina's butt.

_Your love pours down on me, surrounds me like a waterfall..._

Everyone kept jumping around and dancing and having fun.

_And there's no stopping us right now I feel so close to you right now..._

"Everyone sit down and watch the bride and groom cutting their first piece of the cake."

"Come on." Nina giggled and went to the cake with Ian.

He took the knife and she put her hand on his. Then they cut a piece of the cake. Nina took some of the piece with her hand and gently put it in Ian's mouth. He ate it and licked his lips. Then he put some of the piece and smashed it on Nina's face and in her mouth.

"Ian!" She laughed loudly.

He started licking the cake from her face. "Num." He pulled her into a kiss.

Everyone of the guests left their presents on the table, dedicated for presents and took pictures of Ian and Nina.

"I love you." Ian smiled at Nina.

"I love you, too." She smiled back. "Should I throw the bouquet already?"

"Yeah."

Nina took the bouquet from the table and stood with her back to all the unmarried ladies. She then pretend she's throwing the bouquet but didn't and laughed at all the girls. Then there was another shot. She threw her bouquet behind her back and Holland caught it.

"Oh my god Neens!" She jumped happily.

Nina turned around and laughed. "Holls, I think you're the next one."

"Neen, I can't believe it! I'm so happy! What a modern bouquet!" Holland giggled.

Everyone sat back at their places to eat of the cake. There were small cakes for the other guests. The dancing floor was crowded again when Ian was supposed to throw the garter to the unmarried men.

Ian picked Nina up and put her to sit on the table. She giggled and blushed. Then Ian lifted her dress lightly and Kevin grabbed his hands behind his back.

Ian put his head under Nina's dress and went up, bit the garter with his teeth and lowered it down her leg, then took it off fully. Nina kept laughing and blushing all happy.

Then he stood with his back to all the unmarried men and threw the garter.

It was flying and flying and suddenly found itself on Noah's head. Everyone turned to him and laughed loudly.

"Oh my god, are you getting married Noah?" Holland laughed, cuddling the little boy.

Everything was ready now and Nina and Ian were ready to leave for their honeymoon. All the guests were sending them away and congratulating them.

"We all know you're going to have sex tonight." Kevin said and then laughed.

"Are you excited, Kev because I am!" Ashley laughed as well and turned to Ian. "Tell Nina to write in her honeymoon diary, that is inside my present!"

"Okay, Ashley."

Ilaria, the stylist put the luggage in Nina and Ian's car.

"Have a nice trip! Congratulations! We're so happy for you!" Everyone repeated that at least three times and Nina and Ian thanked them, getting into their car.

Everyone waved at them and they waved back. Then their driver drove them to the airport and they took a private flight.

Their honeymoon at Royal Belize was just about to start.

_Was it worth it to see her smile? To make her dream night come true? :')_

**Author's note: Please leave your thoughts about this special chapter! And you really must check the blog out so you can see every picture, song and etc. untilthedayafterforever-fic + tumblr + com ! The wedding gazebo, the dress, the cake...everything!**


	22. The One with The First Wedding Night

**The One with The First Wedding Night**

Nina and Ian were flying in a private plane to Royal Belize. Just the two of them, relaxing and drinking champagne. Eating muffins, looking at the presents. They took a nap earlier because they were totally exhausted from the wedding day. And now they were almost getting to Belize.

"Dress up here if you're not comfortable." Ian said and then kissed Nina.

Nina took off just the skirt. Her dress was made of two parts and she left only the top on her. "I want to polish my nails."

"Sure." Ian smiled and and closed his eyes, relaxing.

"The presents from Holland are just the best!" Nina giggled, polishing her nails on her feet.

Ian opened his eyes. "Did you opened them already?" He laughed.

"Just some of them." She giggled again and then took a small pillow and showed it to Ian. It was written 'Shhh... Honeymooners' in the middle.

"Haha." He laughed again. "Cool." Then he placed a kiss on Nina's cheek. "Did you get enough rest?"

"Yup, and did you sleep?"

"Yeah."

Nina and Ian got to Royal Belize finally. They landed safe. Their stuff were going to be delivered right after they get in the house.

Nina put on the other part of the dress again and they got off the plane.

"Do you like it?"

"Oh my god." Nina looked around. "I won't want to leave this place! It's incredibly amazing, Ian!"

It was Royal Belize Exclusive Private Honeymoon Island. It was really incredibly amazing. Luxury, romantic, tropical. It was all just for the two of them. Just like in Santo Domingo, they had only a few maids to help them if there's a problem. But it was all for them. No interruptions.

An entire fully-staffed private island, for a exclusive use: no other guests, ever. Absolute privacy. Just like Nian's style.

They had a discreet staff that would cater to their every need, and their private chef would consult with them daily to plan their meals. Royal Belize was the setting for the vacation of a lifetime. They were going to have the best honeymoon ever.

Nina and Ian got to the villa. Ian opened the door, then picked Nina up and got in.

She giggled. "You didn't forget. Oh my god! I want to see everything!"

"First..." He pulled her into a deep, but gentle kiss. And she kissed him back as deepest.

Then he put her back on the floor. "Let's look around."

"Where's the bathroom?"

"Right next to the room as usual." Ian took Nina's hand in his and they sallied out to the bedroom.

"Now, I want to take off this dress."

"And then?"

Nina blushed. "I don't know." She took off first the skirt and then the top of the dress. She was only in those white panties, which she liked very much and she  
just hoped Ian wouldn't rip them off.

He hugged her from behind and started kissing her neck gently. She leaned her head and closed eyes, enjoying the feeling.

Then Ian slid his hand down her belly and lowered her panties.

She shivered. "Thanks for not ripping them off." She laughed softly.

"You're welcome." He whispered, running lips on her neck and ear, biting her earlobe and placing kisses behind her ear. He also ran his hand between her legs, touching her gently, not applying any pressure at all. Then he ran his hand up her body and touched her breast.

She let out a low moan. She felt like she was going to fall on the floor every second. So she turned to face him. She gazed in his ocean blue eyes, while unbuttoning his shirt. She took it off from him and he kissed her passionately.

Nina kissed him back, sliding her hands on his shoulder, caressing him. He then picked her up, placed her on the bed and took off his pants.

While Ian was taking off every clothe he had on him, Nina turned around and lighted the candles. She turned off the other lighting and laid back.

Ian looked at her with a smile on his face, laid on her top and whispered. "I love you so much." He started placing kisses behind her ear. She smiled brightly and light dimples showed up on her cheeks.

He kept kissing her there and down her neck. Then he went to her shoulder, to the other, then to her breast. She was letting out quiet moans of pleasure and she could feel the wetness between her legs already.

Ian was going down on her belly, placing gentle kisses and caressing her bare skin with his hands as well. Nina was caressing his arms and back with hers.

She buried her fingers in his hair when she felt his tongue teasing her belly button. He went down, without touching her or anything. He noticed how wet she was, he could smell her wetness. So he just went back and kissed her deeply, sliding his tongue in her mouth and sliding his member deep in her wet core.

"I...Ian." She moaned loudly.

"Oh." He moaned as well, when he started to move back and forth slowly and gently.

"Ooh, ohhh." She closed her eyes and started convulsing on the bed and whining.

He grabbed her hips, stopping her from moving and kept sliding his member in and out her wet core. In and out. Deeper and faster. He kept his hand on her waist but grabbed her head with the other and kissed her. Devouringly and passionately. She kissed him back, sliding her hands on his back, caressing him, but then pulled away and screamed. He was hitting her spot by moving faster and harder. And she loved it.

She started placing kisses on his shoulder, then she grabbed his head and closed it to her, kissing his neck.

"Ooh, ohhh." He was moaning and moaning, while moving back and forth, faster and deeper, feeling the wetness and warmth.

"Oohh ohh Ian, ohh." She was moaning as well, almost screaming and burying her nails on Ian's back, when he was hitting her deep, sweet spot.

He stroked her hair, then caressed the skin on her neck with fingers, then slid his hand down her naked body. He buried his face in her neck and kissed it, while Nina took his member in her hand and started moving it in different directions inside of her.

"Oooh." She was screaming in pleasure.

Ian let her do what she was doing and kept caressing her body and kissing it. He bit her lower lip and sucked it in his mouth.

"A final thrust. I love you." Nina moaned.

Ian then went to the deepest spot, as she wrapped her legs around his waist. He moved back and forth and back and forth, speeding more everytime. Nina had her legs wrapped around him and her hands wrapped around his neck, waiting for the powerful orgasm that was coming. She was moaning and moaning and sometimes kissing and biting his lips.

He was doing all the same, just speeding the thrusts and hitting her spot harder and harder. "I'm cumming ohh, oohh."

"Oooh oooohhh ohh!" She couldn't stop moaning.

"Oh." He let out a moan as his body shook and he reached to his orgasm.

That was the time he felt her legs wrapping even stronger around him and her muscles tightly around his member. She opened her mouth to scream in pleasure, but nothing came out. Just her juices rolling down her, down there.

Ian pulled out his member from her and started kissing her lips. She kept her hands wrapped around his neck and smiled at him. "Can I see your ring now?"

"Sure you can." He smiled as well and got up, then he turned on the lighting, sat down and showed her his finger.

"I forgot we were married." Nina giggled. "Come on, call me Nina Somerhalder."

"Nina Somerhalder, I love you."

"Aw." She smiled and pulled him into another deep kiss.

Later that night they were laying on the bed still naked, drinking champagne, eating strawberries and laughing, probably drunk already.

While they were talking about something Ian looked at her naked body and smirked, then he opened her legs and went down on her, sliding his tongue on her clit.

"Oh... I don't want to ruin the moment, but I really need a chocolate truffle." She giggled.

Ian pulled away.

"But continue please."

He went back there and circled his tongue on her clit three times. She moaned in pleasure. Then he went down and slid his tongue inside of her and she moaned loudly.

"Ooooh." Nina arched her back.

Ian started tongue fucking her pussy and she was convulsing on the bed. He also rubbed her clit with fingers, applying pressure.

It wasn't long before she got to her second orgasm for that night and her juices were rolling down again. Ian licked and swallowed everything and then pulled away with a smile.

"It was pretty amazing." She smiled. "Now..." She took the handset to order some truffles. "Belize? We want chocolate truffles. And do you know what else? Some more chocolate truffles, except the alcohol." She threw the handset on the bed and started laughing loudly. "I forgot to dial the number." She kept laughing.

"Oh god, you're so drunk." Ian laughed loudly as well.

"Not that drunk." She laughed and got up. "Go out with me." She put on one of the sexy underwears, that kind of looked like a short, black dress.

"Okay." He smiled at her and got out of the room. She followed him and then they got out of the villa.

"You love walking naked." Nina giggled.

Ian laughed. "We're alone here."

"I know." She wrapped his hand around him, hugging him. "But I wouldn't go out naked. Night swimming?"

"Sure." He smiled and picked her up, going to the water.

"We're not going to have sex in the water, right?" Nina laughed softly.

"We won't if you don't want to." He got into the water.

"Look at the moon."

Ian put Nina in the water and wrapped his hand around her waist, then looked up at the moon.

"I had to take off that dress or underwear or whatever it is."

"It will dry." Ian smiled.

"Yeah."

He wrapped his another arm around her and cuddled her. "Do you love me?"

"A lot."

Ian smiled and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Can we continue The First Wedding Night tomorrow?" Nina giggled.

"We already had a First Wedding Night." He laughed. "We're gonna have a_ second one_."

"But I can't do it all night, like you wanted me to." She laughed and went back to the shore.

"Okay." He smiled and grabbed her hand.

They went back to the villa and got inside. "I'm so sleepy." Nina spoke.

"Yeah me too."

"Let's take a shower." She smiled at him and they sallied out to the bathroom.

They used the shower cabin to take a fast shower. Then they got into their huge, fluffy and comfortable bed. They cuddled silently, hearing only the waves crashing against the shore. And feeling the warmth of their bodies wrapped together on the bed. It was pretty comforting. They happily fell asleep like babies.

_I didn't think it was possible to love as much as I love you! :)_

**Author's note: Thanks for the reviews of the previous chapter. :) I'm uploading pictures of the villa and the beach in Belize on the blog. Check it out.**


	23. Better with Honeymooning

**Better with Honeymooning**

When he woke up, he saw the rays of sunshine through him, blinds leaving rows of sungarden on the bed. Nina was peacefully sleeping beside him, wearing only a shirt. No panties or anything like that. That naked part of her body was covered with a blanket. Her chest was moving up and down and he was gazing at her beautiful figure.

He couldn't believe she was his wife after all that had happened. It was like a happy ending, even though it was just the beginning.

Ian ran his finger on Nina's cheek gently caressing her skin. He loved her unconditionally.

She suddenly moved her head a little, then slowly opened her eyes and yawned. When Ian's figure appeared clear in her eyes she smiled brightly and he could notice the spark in her eyes.

"Good morning." He whispered, smiling at her.

"Morning." She kept smiling.

Then he leaned down and met his lips with hers, kissing her devouringly and full of love. When he pulled away he ran his fingers through her hair and spoke again. "Are you hungry?"

"Yes, do you want us to have breakfast on the beach?"

"Yes." He got up and took something to put on.

Nina sat up, uncovered herself and blushed, when she remembered she had no panties on. Ian looked at her with a smirk and then laughed softly. She looked at him with a cute smile and bit her lip. "We have to order from here, right?"

"Right," He still had this smile on his face, while dressing up.

Nina got up. "What do you want me to order?" She got to him and hugged him from behind.

He smiled and caressed her arms. "Strawberry Stuffed French Toasts."

"Because you know I adore strawberries." She giggled and then took the phone to order the breakfast.

Nina and Ian both got ready, putting on swimsuits, hats, sunglasses, flip flops, bags, sunscreens. Practically, everything they needed for the beach. Then they walked on the wooden bridge, which was right in front of the villa and the salty, blue water was surrounding them. They splashed and had fun for a while until their breakfast was already served.

"Strawberry mojito?" Ian asked, while Nina sat down on the chair.

"Yes, thank you." She smiled and put her sunglasses on her hand, then she took one strawberry and took a bite from it.

"We're totally gonna burn in the sun." Ian said, then took a sip from the strawberry mojito and gave poured another one in her glass.

"We have our SPF, don't worry." She took a bite from the Strawberry Stuffed French Toast. It tasted perfectly. Sweet and simply amazing. It had some whipped cream as well, just like Nina liked it.

He laughed softly and then he took a huge bite from his toast.

"We can open our presents on Thursday, since it's the most hot day." Nina suggested.

"Okay, even though I can't wait to see them." Ian laughed again, in between bites.

"Me too, but you will have to wait Mr. Smolderhalder." Nina giggled and took a sip from the mojito.

They spent a beautiful day on the beach, applying lots of SPF on their bodies, so they wouldn't burn. They swam, they rode on the jet ski, they even build a sandcastle because that was what Nina wanted.

There weren't any jellyfishes to bother them. No one sting Ian, so Nina didn't have to pee on his leg. It was a fun day.

Royal Belize was an incredible place. Completely private, no worries. Just Nina and Ian, not so many things they got to do. Having time away from the distractions and interruptions of everyday life. All they needed. Enjoying each others company, and therefore starting married life together on the best possible note. Their seclusion together sat up the optimal conditions for intimacy and romance.

They didn't use it for baby-making time. They weren't ready for that just yet.

"I told Ashley that every fedora you have has a history."

"She wanted pics." Ian put the fedora on Nina's head and took a picture of her. "Once again." He laughed at the first one and took another one.

"I didn't write anything in that honeymoon diary yet. She will kill me. Especially for the first wedding night."

"Write it now, I will watch." Ian laughed as he flopped on the bed.

"Yeah, that's gonna happen." Nina laughed as well.

"Why not?"

"It's just...I'm ashamed." Nina blushed and laid on the bed next to him. "I want to hug you all the day long."

"Do it. I'm all yours." He smiled at her and caressed her arm.

She smiled too, satisfied and laid on Ian's top. "I'm all yours." She whispered and started placing kisses on his neck.

"I like that." He slid his hand under her shirt and caressed her.

She then lifted his shirt up and started placing soft kisses all over his belly. He moaned.

"Help me with the clothes, come on." Nina unbuttoned his pants and took off his shirt, then he took off hers.

"Continue."

She took off his pants and his underwear and his member fall on his belly. But she took it in his hand and started caressing and rubbing it in both her hands.  
He was moaning, while she was doing it harder. Then she licked the tip of it and put it all in her mouth, sucking it and doing a perfect blow job on him.

She was simply amazing. That's how he got to his first orgasm of the night.

Ian threw Nina on the bed and took off her pants and then her panties. He leaned down and smelled her skin, placing kisses all over her belly and down.

"Oooh, no foreplays please. I want you inside of me." She moaned.

And with that, he put her leg up on his arm and penetrated her wet core. He started moving, stroking her gently inside and she was moaning desperate for more and more of his touch. He was caressing her and placing kisses all over her, while moving in her sweet spot.

Ian grabbed her waist and pulled her, before plunging back in, going deeper and deeper everytime and hitting her G-spot harder and harder.

"Oooh, oohh ohh yes yes right there." Nina was screaming in pleasure, meeting every next thrust.

"Oooh, oohh Nina." He was moaning as well, while rocking her back and forth.

With just a few more gentle-stroking thrusts, they both convulsed and reached to their climaxes, releasing all.

"Again." Nina whispered, while breathing heavily.

Ian was breathing heavily too, still holding her leg up and when he was going to penetrate her again, she threw him away and sat on his top. "I lead."

Ian smiled at her and grabbed her hips. Then, with the help of her hand she placed his member on her entrance and sat all down, his member filling her core. She screamed when she felt the good, familiar feeling from just a minute ago and started bouncing, riding Ian's member.

"Oooh oohh ohh." She was yelling, while bouncing faster and higher.

"Oooh ohhh." He was moaning as well and was watching at her breast bounce along with her. He reached his hand and squished one of them.

She kept riding him and he kept holding her so she could go deeper and hit her sweet spot. It took only a few more hits, when the second release came.

Before letting her liquid out, Nina held Ian's hand on her breast, circling her hips slowly and whispering. "Ian..." Then she came.

He came as well and they collapsed on the bed. Ian cuddled Nina.

"It was amazing." She whispered, smiling at him, as he slid his hand on her cheek and her forehead, removing the wet locks.

He then smiled at her words and kissed her cheek. "Yes, it was."

"I love you so much, honey." She giggled. "I said it!"

"I love you, too honey." He laughed softly.

They decided that they should start calling each other 'honey', now that they were married.

"Aww!" Nina giggled again. "It's not that hard! I think we're doing great." She kissed his lips gently.

"Of course it's not." Ian smiled, pulling her as closer as possible.

"Sweet dream, Smolder."

"Good night, babe."

* * *

"How are you family?" Kevin shouted on the phone and laughed. Nina and Ian were spending one of their afternoons talking to their friends and looking at the beautiful, blue ocean.

"Perfectly good." Ian laughed as he sat down on the bench.

"I wanna talk too!" Nina waved her hand in front of his face.

"How's Belize? How's the sex? We're beggaring you here in Honolulu." Kevin continued.

"There you go." Ian gave Nina the phone.

"Kevin!" She shouted.

"Sit on my lap, baby." Ian smiled at her.

"That's what I was going to do." She giggled. "No, wait a second Kevin." Nina sat down comfortably on Ian's lap and wrapped her hand around his neck, while still holding the phone with the other one.

"... no I wanted to find out something." Kevin kept talking.

Ian placed a kiss on Nina's nose and she giggled cutely.

"But I will let you have fun!" Kevin shouted so both of them could hear him.

"Okay, Kevin." They both said.

"Sweeties, what are you doing? I love you both so much!" Ashley spoke, but before Nina realize it was her, she already hung up and was now kissing Ian passionately on the bench in the pavilion, right above the ocean.

"I think I hung up the phone to Ashley." Nina laughed softly.

"It's okay, we will call her later." Ian pulled Nina into another deep kiss.

Then they walked back to the beach hand in hand to have a romantic honeymoon dinner.

"I ordered salmon with strawberry salsa." Nina looked at Ian, smiling brightly.

"That's amazing. I adore it." He smiled as well and hugged her really tight. "I love you."

"I love you." She whispered, wrapping her hands tight around him.

"Let's attack this salmon now." Ian laughed as he threw Nina over his shoulder.

"Ian no!" She screamed and started laughing loudly.

"Don't you like it?" He kept laughing and walked to the beach.

"Aaaaahh!" She screamed.

"You're hilarious." Ian laughed once again, put her down and pulled her into a deep, loving kiss.

_I just wanted to make sure she had the perfect night. :)_

**Review please...**


	24. Better with Rain Dancing

**Better with Rain Dancing**

The clouds began to gather in the sky. Up to now, the sky had been postcard-perfect, but it was changing. The beautiful cocktail-blue shade was beginning to darken into gravel-grey. Large pillows of cloud were forming, blotting out the old-gold color of the sun.

Nina and Ian got the first splatter of rain when they were running around the beach, laughing happily and trying to catch each other.

The rainfall became more intense. So much rain was falling that the sound blurred into one long whirring noise.

Nina's hair now was extremely curly and wet at the same time. Her white dress was now skintight and too wet. Drops of rain were falling down Ian's face from his raven hair. He had no shirt on and his chest was all wet. They stayed frozen at the place they were, when the rain got intense.

But then suddenly Ian grabbed Nina's waist and pulled her to his body. She giggled at him with the same shine in her eyes. He started swaying slowly, such as dancing or something like that. Nina liked the idea and swayed along with him in the same rhythm, resting her head on his chest.

He wrapped his arms even strongly around her body and kept swaying slowly.

_And then the silence surrounds you... and haunts you..._

She closed her eyes. She have never felt this way before. So comfortable, so safe. It was like she could stay in this arms forever. It was like she could dance slowly, while resting her head on her man's chest forever, not even caring about the rain that was dripping.

_I think I might've inhaled you..._

The sound of the rain was making her even more tranquil. The strong arms around her were making her feel so loved, so loved as she never imagined she will be. She was so damn happy that she was now married to the man she love for so many years. They have been through so much but it was okay. Because they were together now and that was only the beginning.

Ian kept swaying and ran his fingers through Nina's hair. He could feel her warm breath on his chest and he knew how comfortable and calm she was feeling. He was stroking her hair and her neck with his fingers.

_I can feel you behind my eyes..._

He never thought he could love someone so much. He couldn't believe that he was married to the woman he loved, since like forever. She was the only thing he deeply cared about. He was feeling the kind of love where you can't go through one day without missing her or thinking of her 24 hours a day. When you close your eyes and you can feel her close to you... When she is the only one that completes you and makes you the happiest person alive.

_You've gotten into my bloodstream..._

A soft, tender smile crossed Nina's lips when she looked up in Ian's ocean blue eyes. He slid his finger on her cheek and slowly pulled her into a sweet kiss.

_I can feel you flowing in me..._

They moved their tongues together in a perfect rhythm. They had their arms wrapped strongly around each other, like they were never going to let go of that. Their bodies were glued that they could feel the electricity, the passion and the love.

_Two minds and all the places they have been..._

Eventually, the noise lessened and the drops faded into a musical chime. Nina and Ian pulled away only to pull back together by grabbing each others hands and intertwining their fingers. They walked on the beach, enjoying a romantic stroll as the sun was coming out again, casting slanted beams of light across the beach.

* * *

"Come here." Ian took Nina in his arms and hugged her tight, snuggling her.

They were already back in Atlanta after one incredibly amazing week. Their honeymoon was perfect and so romantic. They enjoyed every second of it. They were going to remember for life.

"Thursday at Matt's, don't forget." Nina said as she rested her head on Ian's shoulder.

He then placed a gentle kiss on her neck.

"Mmmm." She giggled of the ticklish feeling. "This turns me on sexually, you know this, right?"

Ian rubbed his nose on Nina's skin and placed another kiss on her neck. "You smell so sweet."

"I smell just like you." She giggled again, while Ian was biting her skin gently.

She closed her eyes when he started placing kisses all over her neck and behind her ear. "I love you so damn much." He whispered. It was all the truth. He never stopped loving her. In fact, he loved her even more right now. He loved her even more everyday.

"I love you too." She shivered and smiled as she responded to her husband.

Nina sighed of pleasure, feeling the wet kisses placing on her gentle skin and Ian's breath all over her neck. Her hand was trembling, it was joy. She reached her hand and cupped Ian's face. She then looked in his ocean blue eyes with her big doe ones with such love. A soft smile appeared on her face and she pulled him to her, pressing her lips against his and kissing him deeply.

He slid his hands down her body and kissed her back ever so deeply and passionately. He had to take a breath, so he pulled away and smiled. "Let's go to bed. I will continue if you want me to."

"Yes." She smiled brightly and went to the bedroom, taking off her clothes in between walking.

Ian took off his shirt and followed Nina to the bedroom. She was already in bed, wearing only her panties and her bra. Ian laid next to her. She got closer and placed a kiss on his shoulder then smiled widely, awaiting for what he promised.

And no, it wasn't sex. Not tonight. They were going to fall asleep in between kisses. Or at least, Nina was. She was such a kitten.

Ian started with kisses on her shoulder. He then licked his lips, breathed some hot air on her neck and started kissing her. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the amazing feeling. Ian unbuckled her bra and run his hand on her arm, caressing her. When he got to her back, she giggled.

"I've got a mole on somewhere on my back." She whispered.

"I know. It's a beauty mark. Beautiful." He whispered too and then he continued with the wet kisses on her back.

"You're driving me crazy." Nina said with her eyes closed.

"I know." Ian went back to her shoulders and neck and rubbed his nose on her skin. Then he rubbed his thumb around her nipple. She let out a low moan but then laughed.

"No, no, no."

"Sleep baby." He kept doing circles.

"I can't, you're distracting me." She kept laughing and turned around to face him.

"Wasn't it nice?" He asked, with the usual smirk on his face.

"It was nice!" She giggled. "It's just...you're turning me on even more and I can't fall asleep like that."

"Okay, okay." He laughed softly and locked his eyes on her breast.

She noticed his look and laughed loudly. "Don't look there." He leaned his head and placed a kiss between her boobs.

"Ian!" She kept laughing and pulled the blanket up, covering her naked body.

"What? We're married." He looked at her and then pulled her into a kiss. "Good night."

"Since a week. Good night."

"But it's not necessary for you to cover up. I've seen you billion times." He smirked.

"I know." She laughed softly. "But it's more comfortable."

"Okay. I love you babe."

"I love you too, melon." She kissed his cheek. "Don't talk."

"I'm not. Sleep baby."

"You too." She snuggled into him as he placed a kiss on her forehead.

Then they fall asleep in each others arms.

_Don't let the sadness of your past and the fear of your future ruin the happiness of your present._

That's a true fact. But sometimes they did it. And it was not good. Because they really had a tough past, which was better to stay away. All the fights they had and all the things they did to each other were grievous, heavy, difficult to understand. But it was okay. Because they love each other, they found their way back to each other and that were the things that mattered.

Getting into the past - wrong move!

They hadn't had a fight since quite long. And right now, they were feeling horrible. They had a conversation, which was including some tough parts of their pasts and here they are now - with pits in their stomachs.

She was sitting on the floor in the bathroom, hugging her knees and sobbing. She hated this feeling. Fighting with Ian. It made her heart ache.

He was standing in front of the bathroom with a gulp in his throat. Pain. He felt so sorry for what he said. And he felt extremely sad. He just wanted to make this better. He hated seeing her cry or hurt. And now he hated himself, because he knew it was because of him.

"I'm so sorry. Nina." Once again, he repeated.

She didn't say anything, even though she heard him. She just stayed like that on the cold floor.

He gulped, took a breath and reached his hand to grab the door handle. He then opened the door and immediately locked his eyes on her. She had her head buried in her knees and she was shaking. The view made his heart ache. He sat down next to her, without saying anything.

After a few more seconds Nina looked up and spoke. "You don't have to be sorry. It's my fault."

"No." He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her into him, hugging her tight. "That is not true baby. Please stop." He stroked her hair with fingers.

"I want you to do this too." She cried out, involving parts of the past again while wrapping her arms around Ian.

This was like a stone to his heart and he held her even stronger. "No. No. Just let it go, okay?" He kept stroking her hair.

She pulled away and swallowed then looked at him. "I don't want us to talk about this anymore. Never." She whispered.

"We won't. I promise." He ran his fingers through her hair and then wrapped his arms around her body and picked her up. He opened the bathroom door with foot and went straight to the bed. He put his wife on it and kissed her forehead and wiped away her tears.

"I really do love you." She spoke again.

"I know, and I really do love you too." He responded.

"Because earlier you said that I say it just like that. And that's not true."

"I'm sorry. I really am." His eyes were locked on hers. "But I don't want us to talk about this, please." He laid next to her and snuggled her.

"Tomorrow everything will be okay." Nina whispered.

"I won't fall asleep."

"What do you want me to do so you can fall asleep?" She asked him.

"Smile."

The response filled her eyes with liquid but she smiled lightly anyway.

Ian smiled as well and he felt kind of relieved. He placed his warm hand on her back and caressed her gently, as he continued. "Kiss me."

She raised slightly, leaned on her elbows and pressed her lips on his, kissing him. He kissed her back and sucked her bottom lip in his mouth shortly, but then pulled away. "And, don't think about this."

"I will try," She answered.

"I really love you, Nina."

"I know." A smile, bigger then the last one appeared on her face as she laid back face to face with Ian.

"Good night." Ian pulled up the blanket and covered them then cuddled Nina.

"Good night, Ian."

_In the face of true love you don't just give up! :')_

**Author's note: Thanks to all the people who review and read this story! It means a lot. :) I wanted to say about the_ Noah baby _- don't worry guys, it's not Ian's son, Megan is not_ Meghan - Ian's ex._ It's just that, the story is a crossover and it includes so many different people from everywhere. :) Sorry for confusing you. Always check the blog with pictures and review please. Love you.**


End file.
